The New Gilmores
by JillGS
Summary: Lorelai and Rory both find out about something that will change their lives. Lorelai and Luke are still going very strong but Rory has some romantic troubles. Takes place after Booze and Belleville in S05. Rory never took internship or stole yacht
1. the news

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters that I have written about. I do not own this show or any affliates with it.

Parent Trap:

(In Luke's Diner) (Lorelai walks up to counter)

Lo- Burger no cheese and coffee!

Lu- since when do you not have cheese?

Lo- since a found out that it's fattening

Lu- since when do you care if things are fattening?

Lo- since a gained 3 pounds.

Lu- oh I see, ok no cheese. So are you on your way to the Inn?

Lo- yah. Hey I was just talking to Rory and she said she had some big news.

Lu- oh really?

Lo- yah something about herself, she's coming home for the summer next weekend.

Lu- (looks at Lorelai suspiciously) I'd be careful...

Lo- why?

Lu- well… she has that Logan guy. Kind of a player. And she's in college, experimenting.

Lo- Luke that's gross.

Lu- you never know.

Lo- well I'll tell you what it is when I find out ok?

Lu- ok. (goes into Kitchen) (Lorelai looks down, looking scared)

(In Lorelai's house)(afternoon)(on phone with Rory)

Lo- so how are you?

Ro- I'm kind of sick actually. Really busy too.

Lo- oh? Whats wrong?

Ro- I think I caught the flu from someone. Studying for exams.

Lo- well I bet you're glad your coming home?

Ro- yah..

Lo- so ah that thing you were going to tell me..

Ro- I'm going to wait until I get home.

Lo- ok that's fine. I'll see you next week.

Ro- ok! Love you.

Lo- love you too kid. (hangs up) (dials phone and gets luke)

Lu- hello?

Lo- she is I know she is!

Lu- who is what?

Lo- Rory!

Lu- Rory is what? Is she alright?

Lo- she's pregnant!

Lu- Rory's pregnant?

Lo- I don't know! All the signs point to it! You were right!

Lu- Lorelai calm down.

Lo- Luke I'm freaking out!

Lu- don't freak out! I'll be right over! (hangs up)

(Luke knocks on door and comes in looks around)

Lu- I'm here, Lorelai, where are you?

Lo- I'm in here. (cries)

Lu- (walks into Rory's bedroom) what are you doing?

Lo- I'm- I'm – I don't know…

Lu- come here (reaches out)

Lo- thanks for coming.

Lu- It's ok. She'll be fine. If she is. Or maybe she's not.

Lo- I don't know why I'm so upset because it's not _that _bad if she is… well maybe. I mean she's 20 she has, well who ever the father is. It's ok I shouldn't be crying/ (pulls away)

(NEXT WEEKEND)

Ro- I'm home! (walks in door)

Lo- hi.

Ro- what's wrong?

Lo- nothing. I'm glad your back.

Ro- good, I'm glad I'm back too.

Lo- so what's the big news? (sits down)

Ro- I wanna wait until Gramma and Grampa and Luke get here.

Lo- you invited them?

Ro- yah, I wanted everyone to be here.

Lo- Rory… If it's something that I should know first, then tell me now because I don't want to find out later, because we're close. Please.

Ro- (sits down) ok. I saw Jess a couple months ago. We had a night together. He left and I haven't seen him since. But I found out a while ago that .. that I'm pregnant. With a baby.

Lo- oh my god, oh my god! ( stands up)

Ro- is this good or bad?

Lo- Bood!

Ro- huh?

Lo- mixture of both. So you're having a baby hey?

Ro- yes. I'm scared mom.

Lo- No matter what happens I'm here ok?

Ro- What about Jess?

(doorbell rings)


	2. Parent trap

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters that I have written about. I do not own this show or any affliates with it.

Lo- I'll get it, sit down (opens door)

Lu- hey, do you want to- what's wrong?

Lo- Rory's here.

Lu- Did she tell you?

Ro- Luke?

Lu- Rory.

Ro- I just wanted to tell you, before you found out other ways (looks at Lorelai) that I'm pregnant.

Lu- (silent, looks at Lorelai) I better go, I'll leave guys alone.

Ro- I want you to come over tomorrow at 11. ok?

Lu- Ok. I'll be there. (walks away)

Lo- Bye.

NEXT DAY

Lo- Rory my pants don't fit! (upstairs)

Ro- so? (downstairs)

Lo- so my pants never don't fit!

Ro- who cares?

Lo- obviously you don't!

Ro- hey! Someone's a little edgy.

Lo- sorry. I think it's pms, I'm a little late (comes downstairs)

Ro- mom?

Lo- what?

Ro- how's Luke?

Lo- fine. He bought a new baseball cap.

Ro- ooo splurge! Are you guys ah moving forward?

Lo- what do you mean?

Ro- well you've been going out for almost a year now, I just thought he might, I don't know, pop the question?

Lo- well he hasn't.

Ro- are you guys living together?

Lo- sometimes. What's with the questioning?

Ro- mom… the doctor gave me some extra tests and I think you should take one.

Lo- Rory, I'm not pregnant.

Ro- you're pants don't fit, you're edgy, and you're late!

Lo- fine give me that! But I bet you I'm not!

(5min later)

Lo- ok let's go to Luke's.

Ro- Is it ok to go there?

Lo- It's fine but we have to be back by 11. My parents…

Ro- mom!

Lo- sorry! (walk out door)

(at Luke's)

Lu- hey!

Lo- Hey! (kiss)

Lu- how's Rory? (whispers)

Lo- she's great.

Lu- good. Are you coming over tonight?

Lo- yup! (walks over to Rory at table) We'll order now.

Ro- I'll have pancakes!

Lo- same!

(at home)

Lo- clean!

Ro- I cant I'm too nervous!

Lo- It's ok. I've got your back. Just clean the living room and I'll do the bathroom! (walks into bathroom)

Ro- ok!

Lo- It's positive! (yells)

Ro- what? What's positive?

Lo- the test! I'm pregnant! This can't be right! I'm safe!

Ro- when was the last time you weren't maybe?

Lo- hmm hmm.. let me think about that… hmmm.. YOU!

Ro- oh. Well maybe it's not right..calm down. (doorbell)

Ro- I'll get it ok. Stay here. (walks to door and opens) Gramma, Grampa!

Em- Hello Rory, we're here!

Ro- I see that! Mom's just in the ah bathroom right now but you can sit. We're expecting Luke too.

Ri- oh…

Em- that sounds lovely.

Lu- hey I'm here.

Em- hello Luke. Richard, Luke's here.

Ri- hello again. (luke nods)

Lo- hey everyone. (hesitating)

Ro- why don't you all sit down.

Em- what is this about Rory?

Ri- is this about that Huntzberger boy? He's such a nice young man.

Ro- no it's not.

Lo- guys, please, let Rory talk.

Ro- ok, I know this might come as a shock to you-

Em- rory, are you getting fat?

Ro- yes I am.

Em- you should try my diet, really! You too Lorelai!

Ro- no gramma… It's not the fat fat. It's the fat for 9 months fat.

(silent)

Em- Lorelai, look at the horrible influence you put on this child through her life!

Ro- mom had nothing to do with this!

Ri- of course she did! She raised you. She brought you up telling you this was ok!

Ro- no she didn't! She got pregnant when she was brought up by you guys and you never once blamed yourselves! So you can't blame her!

Lo- Rory. Look I left the tap on, will you help me turn it off? (rory follows Lorelai into kitchen)

Lo- are you ok?

Ro- I'm fine, are you? I mean you're getting attacked out there!

Lo- oh don't worry, I'm used to it. Ok get back out there. (walks into living room)

Em- who's the father?

Ro- Jess.

Lu- Jess! When did you see Jess?

Ro- A couple months ago.

Ri- that filthy boy!

Ro- he's not filthy grampa, you don't even know him!

Lu- how was he? Person wise?

Ro- He seemed great.

Lu- good, that's good.

Lo- this is Rory's life guys and it was her and Jess' mistake. Sh knows what she did wrong. Don't swarm her with questions.

Ri- Fine. We will leave it for now, but we want some explanations by the time the baby is born.

Ro- ok!

Em- goodbye. (Richard and Emily leave)

Lu- I should go too.

Lo- ok, I'll talk to you later ok? Tonight?

Lu- Ya, at 8. bye. (leaves)

Ro- well that went well…


	3. BREAK UP!

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters that I have written about or their affiliates. I do not own Gilmore Girls.

(later that night)

Lo- I'm going to Luke's now.

Ro- ok, I'll be here studying. Hey are you going to tell him?

Lo- Yup. I'm gonna tell him. (Outside Luke's)

Lu- (out window) Hey, dinner's upstairs!

Lo- meet you there! (walks in diner and upstairs) Mmm…this looks good, what is it?

Lu- ah hamburgers form the diner.

Lo- I figured.

Lu- so how are things?

Lo- lets not talk about Rory tonight ok?

Lu- sure, what do you wanna talk about?

Lo- families. In general.

Lu- Kids?

Lo- maybe. Do you like them?

Lu- the snotty nose sticky hands part or the whole having kids part?

Lo- the having kids part.

Lu- sure, I have no experience but I might. Why? Are you…?

Lo- (stands up) Luke. I- (holds her stomach) I am.

Lu- are you sure.

Lo- pretty.

Lu- We're having a baby? (hugs Lorelai uncertainly)

Lo- so, should we get married? (luke pulls away)(looks scared)Luke?

Lu- I cant handle this right now. I have to go. (runs out)

Lo- Luke! Wait! (runs after him)

(At Yale)

Logan- Hey Ace. I thought we could get a bite tonight. I'm having some friends over later and you should come, there'll be kegs.

Ro- Ummm, sure but I'll skip the party.

Log- Why? I know how much you love those kegs…

Ro- I can't.

Log- can't what?

Ro- drink the kegs.

Log- got a hangover or something?

Ro- sit down. This is important. (Logan sits down) I'm pregnant.

Log- oh.

Ro- yah.

Log- it's mine?

Ro- no.

Log- it's not? Who's is it!

Ro- my old boyfriend's.

Log- Dean?

Ro- no, Jess.

Log- when?

Ro- a month ago about, you were away.

Log- is he here!

Ro- I don't know where he is!

Log- So he's gone. And you slept with him?

Ro- I'm so sorry, it was unexpected! He just showed up and it got..-

Log- I know how it got! It got you pregnant!

Ro- so what should we do?

Log- we? There is no we anymore! It's just a you and a me!

Ro- Logan!

Log- Rory I told you I was committed because you were the kind of girl who wanted that, I was, but you weren't! We're done. (storms out)

(at grandparents house)

Em- It's her whole future down the drain. Like mother like daughter. Crazy women just lets her kid run off and get pregnant with a thug.

Ri- You know, Emily, Rory did have a point.

Em- what!

Ri- that we cant blame Lorelai because we never blame ourselves.

Em- that's ludacris! It's a totally different situation!

Ri- I disagree! It's not a foreign problem. I'm on Rory and Lorelai's side.

Em- well I guess we made a mistake when we got remarried.

(Lorelai's house)

Lo- (on phone leaving a message) Luke, it's me. I couldn't find you earlier and I'm wondering where you are. I'm sorry to drop all this on you tonight, it was unfair. We don't need to get married if it's too much but- (doorbell rings) I have to go. (opens door)

Lu- will you marry me?

Lo- what?

Lu- I thought about it and this is what I want. (drunkily)

Lo- no it's not. (slams door)


	4. the breakup

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters I have written about or there affliates. I do not own Gilmore Girls.

The Break up.

Lu- Lorelai (opens door) I mean it!

Lo- no you don't, or you would have said it before! You wouldn't come here 2 hours later with a fake reconciliation!

Lu- I needed time! Come on, I'm so happy!

Lo- you're drunk. Just go home.

Lu- please don't close the door.

Lo- goodnight! (slams door and collapses into chair)

(In dorm at Yale)

Paris: Rory! Wake up, you're asleep on my Jimmy Chu's!

Ro- what? Since when do you have Jimmy Chu's?

Pa- since my father sent them to try to buy my way home for the weekend.

Ro- are you going?

Pa- Ha! No! He'd have to buy me a million Jimmy Chu's to get me back there!

Ro- oh.

Pa- why are you sad I'm not going?

Ro- I thought I could just get some rest this weekend. I'm pretty tired.

Pa- What's with you recently? Haven't seen you boyfriend around. Trouble in Paradise?

Ro- we broke up.

Pa- why?

Ro- Because I'm pregnant and it's not his.

Pa- good reason! Wow! I can't believe it, Mary's pregnant!

Ro- ya well, it certainly wasn't god's gift!

Pa- Who's gift was it?

Ro- Jess'

Pa- don't know him.

Ro- Highschool boyfriend.

Pa- I thought that was Dean?

Ro- ya, him too.

Pa- both?

Ro- oh god no! Dean was my first highschool boyfriend. Hey my mom's pregnant too.

Pa- wow! Freaky Friday.

(at home) (doorbell)

Ri- Lorelai, open up!

Lo-(opens door) What is it Dad?

Ri- I've been calling you all weekend, you haven't been answering, I thought you could be dead!

Lo- I'm not dead! I just was… tired, that's all.

Ri- too tired to answer the phone one of the 50 times I've called?

Lo- Yes! Why are you here?

Ri- me and your mother decided to get separated. Again.

Lo- why?

Ri- difference of opinions.

Lo- oh. I'm sorry.

Ri- I'm sorry I yelled the other day, I was shocked and disappointed, but Rory's right, we can't blame you. We can't blame anyone.

Lo- Thank you.

Ri- Have you been crying? Are you ok?

Lo- yah! I'm fine!

Ri- what is it?

Lo- Luke.

Ri- oh.

Lo- I'm pregnant. Too. And I told him, I thought we should get married and he ran out and came back her later, drunk, and decided we should get married even though I know he doesn't want to.

Ri- oh. Wow. Well you take care of yourself. Maybe he'll come around or maybe you should believe him?

Lo- I just don't want to make a mistake by getting married. I don't want to blow it.

Ri- yes, well, everybody makes mistakes.

Authors note: Sorry this one's so short! I didn't have time to finish it but the rest will be in the next 2 chapters… then more will come! Keep adding reviews and I'm sorry about the 2 letter name thing but I'm lazy and that's how I wrote it out on paper first! Thanks and read on!


	5. the make up

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters I have written about or there affliates. I do not own Gilmore Girls.

_**The Make up**_

**Note: Chapters 4,5,6 go together as the breakup, the makeup, and the shakeup. Ch. 6 will be coming soon so keep checking in and pleeeaaaasssseee review! They're so fun to read! And helpful… and don't worry you LL fans.. haha (tease)**

(At the dorm)

Pa- Look Rory, I made a mistake by responding the way I did when you told me about, well, you know. I should have been more sympathetic. Terrance says that people who are hurt, get more hurt when the people they love aren't supportive. I'll be supportive. It just hit me like BAM, you're going to be a mom and there are so many things you have to do and I don't want to be in the way so I'm moving out. Plus, screaming baby's annoying the crap out of me.

Ro- I don't want you to move out Paris! You can stay, really, I'm fine! Now look, my mom's staying over night cause we need to sort some things out so if you could bust a move and get off my bed because I need to make it. (Paris stands up)

(knock)(door is heard opening)

Lo- mommy's here!

Ro- Hey, how was the drive?

Lo- it was fine.

Pa- hey Lorelai!

Lo- Hi Paris!

Pa- I have to go now, I'm staying at Doil's. (leaves)

Ro- bye!

Lo- so I ah brought us some snacks! (holds out bag)

Ro- ooo yummy! (looks inside bag) Mom! There's alcohol in here!

Lo- I know! We can drink them!

Ro- No we can't!

Lo- I looked it up and it said before 3 months you're fine! Doesn't hurt a thing!

Ro- Are you sure?

Lo- Positive! I mean who needs it more then us right?

Ro- right! Pass it over! (grabs a bottle of whisky and takes a swig) (a couple drinks later Lo & Ro are sitting on the floor)

Lo- hey pass the pickles Mr. Fickle! (laughs hard with Rory)

Ro- and the time with Luke when I was 6 and – (Lorelai looks serious) What?

Lo- oh nothing! (laughs) You know what's funny? We are two single girls having babies with ex-boyfriends- and we're related! And oh oh , get this! And Luke and Jess are related too! (laughs)

Ro- What? Mom, you're with Luke!

Lo- Not anymore! He knocked me up then shipped me out! Can't get much better then that! (grabs another half bottle of something and drains it)

Ro- you broke up?

Lo- kid, don't worry about it! I'm fine, just a little queezy, that's all!

Ro- mom, that's enough booz for you. Just go and get some rest, I'm just going to make some coffee or something. (stands up very wobbily and staggers over to coffee pot)

Lo- where's Paris?

Ro- at Doil's remember?

Lo- wanna raid her sock drawer?

Ro- Mom! Bed!

Lo- ok ok! (walks unsteadily over into bedroom) (Rory brings in coffee pot and Lorelai is sound asleep) (puts coffee down and goes to sleep)

(morning)

Lo- what exactly happened last night? (sits up in bed with hand on head)

Ro- ummm, a couple too many tequilas I think…

Lo- I figured that when I made my many trips to the bathroom and saw the 10 bottles on the floor!

Ro- 10! We did not drink 10!

Lo- oh I think we did! (sinks back into bed)

Ro- mom, did you really break up with Luke?

Lo- oops did that come out?

Ro- yes and it scared me. What happened?

Lo- I rushed him into things he wasn't ready for then he got drunk and said all these things he didn't mean but he really didn't want to have kids or get married. So I called it quits, I didn't want to mess up again.

Ro- Grampa called me and wondered where you were, he said no one had answered the phone in a couple days.

Lo- what did you tell him?

Ro- that you were probably busy with Luke. You know you could have called me, I'd have come over to help!

Lo- I didn't want to be a burden. I needed to be alone, but I'm all good now!

Ro- no your not! Here's what we'll do, you'll stay here a couple nights with me, no more getting drunk because that doesn't help, and we'll sort it out. Maybe Luke will have a change of thought?

Lo- Maybe.

(next day, Lorelai in dorm) (Rory enters)

Ro- hey!

Lo- hey, I thought we could order in tonight, you know the taco place down the street?

Ro- Can't. Lane is driving down and and we're going to eat at Bob's Burgers then to the FroYo Social for dessert! You should come!

Lo- I don't want to be in the way when you tell her…

Ro- no. You come and you can tell her your news too!\

Lo- I- I don't think I'm ready to talk about it yet, especially with Lane, I mean, I've barely told Luke!

Ro- So are you going to see him?

Lo- I think I made a mistake by leaving him . I miss him and I blew it again! Even when I do something to try to save me from messing up, I mess up anyways! (sinks head into couch)

Ro- Mom! You were doing so well, come on, get up!

Lo- no Rory. You don't understand, I'm 37 and I'm not married and I don't think I will be soon unless it's with Luke. He's the one I want.

Ro- what about Max?

Lo- Max? _Max_ ?

Ro- yes, you loved him. You almost married him!

Lo- and you want to know the reason I didn't? Because I loved Luke! Everything bad that has happened in my love life was because I secretly loved Luke! Christopher! Max! Well, Jason sued my family, but still!

Ro- What are you trying to say?

Lo- That I don't care! If Luke says he wants to get married when he does then we will. If he cant handle a kid, then I will, but I don't want to lose him!

Ro- then find him! Go!

Lo- I'm going!

Ro- break a leg!

**Note: ok guys this is my fave seen of the whole thing I've wrote! Yayyy!**

(outside Luke's which is closed)(Lorelai finds key and lets herself in)

(In apartment, Luke is sleeping)

Lo- Luke? (whispers) Wake up!

Lu- What is everything allright?

Lo- no.

Lu- what's wrong? Lorelai?

Lo- I don't want to have to miss you anymore Luke.

Lu- what? What are you saying?

Lo- I don't wan to lose you. I want to be with you know matter what.

Lu- there's too much, marriage, babies, you.

Lo- Luke, we don't need to get married. I know you don't want to and I'm 100 fine with that.

Lu- really? Are you sure?

Lo- Totally! So what do you say, we make up or what?

Lu- (sits up and grabs Lorelai and pulls her onto the bed and they kiss)

(next day Lorelai wakes up. Luke's gone) (phone rings)

Lo- hello?

Ro- It's Rory! Where have you been!

Lo- I'm sorry I forgot to call. I'm at Lukes.

Ro- why didn't you answer the phone this morning?

Lo- I haven't been home yet.

Ro- oh. Well I take it things are back on track?

Lo- very much so. (says in a teasing way)

Ro- great! I'm proud! Oh sick, I just got that!

Lo- (laughs)

Ro- you're happy.

Lo- I'm very happy. We decided to just go one step at a time, see what comes.

Ro- sounds good.

Lo- I'm dying for coffee so please let me go!

Ro- ok ok, I'm so sorry, go!

Lo- bye, see ya later kid. Love ya!

Ro- you too, bye!

(Lorelai hangs up and smiles)


	6. the shake up

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters I have written about or there affliates. I do not own Gilmore Girls.

_**The Shake up**_

**Note: This chapter is very exciting! Read with caution! Lol! Ok well this is mostly about Rory. See why I am getting all the chapters up so slow is because I started writing episodes back in may in my French binder at school and then over the summer on somany pieces of lined paper. Plus my family thinks I'm totally obsessed so I didn't tell them I'm doing this so its all secret and its very hard to type it out on the computer because I need to wait until no one is home. I know Im weird but what can I say! So sorry about the wait! But hey, you can review in the meen time!**

(At Yale) (rory cleaning mirror) (knock at door)

Ro- who is it? (no answer so she opens door)

Jess- hey.

Ro- Jess! What are you doing here?

Je- I thought I'd stop by.

Ro- come in. (ushers in)

Je- how are things?

Ro- good, you?

Je- good.

Ro- good. So where have you been?

Je- New York.

Ro- oh. Good.

Je- I want to know what's going on with us. Are we? Aren't we?

Ro- I don't know. Do you-? Are you-?

Je- I want to. Do you?

Ro- ok.

Je- ok. So what are you doing tonight?

Ro- I am driving to Stars Hollow to deliver my mom back her stuff.

Je- oh ok. I thought I'd go back and see Luke.

Ro- we could meet up later.

Je- ya where? Luke's?

Ro- ummm no. How about my house? We can watch a movie or something, I don't have exams tomorrow, I just need to pack up.

Je- ok.

Ro- ok. See you there.

Je- ya. Bye.

(at home)

Ro- I'm home!

Lo- hey! Oh my stuff, perfect!

Ro- ok mom, you've got to be calm when I tell you this.

Lo- ok.

Ro- Jess is coming over.

Lo- What!

Ro- He came to Yale , asked what was going on and we're back together…

Lo- Whoa! How'd he take the news?

Ro- he didn't.

Lo- Rory! You didn't tell him!

Ro- I couldn't. Everything was a little awkward and it just wasn't the time. I need to call Luke to tell him not to mention anything to Jess, that would be horrible.

Lo- okay, I won't either.

(picks up phone and dials)

Ro- Luke? Hey it's Rory. Ummm, could you not tell Jess or anybody for that matter about me being pregnant?

Lu- I don't think I'll be seeing Jess, or do you know something?

Ro- He's coming to the hollow tonight, just don't say anything. He doesn't know.

Lu- oh. Ok. Sure.

Ro- thank you so much. (hangs up) I'm gonna go get ready.

Lo- ok, I'll just be here watching tv, all alone…

Ro- I'll be right back. Hey why aren't you seeing Luke tonight?

Lo- He's got to do something diner related.

Ro- ok.(goes into room)

(tv sounds)

Ro- ahh..! (screams)

Lo- Rory! What's wrong! (runs into room)

Ro- look! (points to bed where there is a blob of blood) I was sitting then I felt weird so I looked and that was there. It's all over my pants! Something hurts mom, what is it? (moans)mom? (starts to cry)

Lo- Honey, you're having a miscarriage. We need to get you to the hospital.

Ro- what?

Lo- you're not having a baby anymore. Come on, come to the car. (helps Rory out the door and grabs some towels)

(Inside Luke's apartment) (knock, Luke opens door)

Lu- Jess! Come in!

Je- you don't seem surprised.

Lu- Rory told me you were coming.

Je- oh. Well the place looks the same. Big bed.

Lu- ya well. Can I get you a soda?

Je- no thanks.

Lu- so what brings you here?

Je- Rory.

Lu- are you two, ah, together?

Je- that's what she said.

Lu- well. Ok then. I ah heard about- I heard that you saw her a while back.

Je- ya. Hey, I better go, I'm supposed to meet her now.

Lu- ok, you go, you can stay here tonight.

Je- ya right. (walks out and shuts door)

Lu- (yells after) What's that supposed to mean? (phone rings)

Lu- hello?

Lo- Luke! It's me!

Lu- where are you? You sound distracted.

Lo- I'm at the hospital with Rory.

Lu- What! What happened?

Lo- She's having a miscarriage. It's not too bad since she's not that far along.

Lu- Is she ok?

Lo- She will be. She's doing good now. This kind of thing never happens to her.

Lu- I know, but you should try to stay calm, oh, I'll come over and help.

Lo- no Luke, don't come, It would make it seem larger then it is. Plus, you're working.

Lu- ok ok. But it is large Lorelai, you have to face it. Ah Jess is heading over to your house right now.

Lo- oh can you get him, but just say Rory needed to get a mole removed all of a sudden and she couldn't call.

Lu- ok, well call me when you're decent.

Lo- I will. Ok bye.

Lu- oh ya, Lorelai?

Lo- ya?

Lu- it'll be ok. Trust me.

Lo- I do.

Lu- ok good. (hangs up)

( In waiting room) (sitting Looking worried then brings out phone and dials)

Lo- mom?

Em- lorilai?

Lo- Hi, listen, you need to come to the hospital.

Em- why?

Lo- Rory, she's having a miscarriage.

Em- oh no!

Lo- I know you're completely delighted but can you put that aside just this one time, for Rory. And bring Dad too.

Em- I-I- I'll come.

Lo- thank you. (doctor comes out)(Lorelai hangs up)

Doctor- She's in stable condition now, you can come and see her.

Lo- oh ok, thanks. (walks into room)

Ro- hi mom.

Lo- hey kid, how are you feeling?

Ro- been better.

Lo- yah. Well, hey Gramma and Grampa are coming.

Ro- really?

Lo- yup. Luke wanted to come but I told him no, he's busy.

Ro- you don't want him to see you like this.

Lo- no.

Ro- hmmm. Oh! Oh no! What about Jess?

Lo- Don't worry, it's covered.

Ro- thanks.

Lo- (walks around room) man, they could brighten this place up a bit. What's this, white daisies? You know if you're in here for weeks I could get some band posters and put them up then bring in some awesome cd's and invite Lane and you guys could have an awesome jam session.

Ro- Ya, I doubt I'd be in here for weeks though.

Lo- yah, me too. But hey we could do it now?

Ro- I don't feel like it.

Lo- right.

Ro- mom?

Lo- I'm sorry honey I just don't know how to make hospital small talk.

(Emily and Richard walk in door)

Em- we got here as soon as we could!

Ro- hey gramma, grampa.

Ri- Rory, we were so worried about you.

Em- are you ok?

Ro- yes, yes, I'm fine.

Em- that's good.

Lo- I'm just gonna got to the bathroom. (steps into hall and collapses into chair)

Lu- Lorelai!

Lo- Luke! What are you doing here!

Lu- I had to come, I was worrying too much. How are you?

Lo- it kills me to see her like that.

Lu- I know (hugs and kisses) (hears voices)

Lu- You need more support then your parents, here's some coffee.

Lo- (laughs) thanks.

Lu- she's in here?

Lo- yes. (Luke walks in but Lorelai sits back down)

(Lorelai and Rory in room night)

Ro- so what next?

Lo- I don't know. Sleep?

Ro- ok. (long pause) I'm not having this baby anymore.

Lo- aha. (nods)

Ro- what are you thinking?

Lo- I'm thinking that we need to get out of here and go somewhere.

Ro- where?

Lo- mmm.. we can go to New York for the weekend, or a roadtrip?

Ro- yah!

Lo- really?

Ro- yah, we can go to some plays and shop!

Lo- ok!

Ro- mom you should go home. You can't stay here all night.

Lo- yah, I'll go, stay good k?

Ro- I'll try.

Lo- goodnight. (turns off light and exits)


	7. bedrest and boats

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters I have written about or their affliates. I do not own Gilmore Girls.

_**Changes and Carrots**_

**Note: Thanks for reading and reviewing! I'm sorry if you thought that L&L were being jerky in the last couple chapters but they were mad! I'm just telling it like it is. But I did kinda realize that Lorelai dumped Luke for not really a good reason first. Sorry!**

(next morning at Luke's)

Lo- coffee!

Lu- hey!

Lo- I got to go to work, I just came from the hospital, and I'm already late.

Lu- ah, first day back?

Lo- yes, seems like forever since I've been there. Sookie and Michel have had it all handled. Rory's getting out this afternoon and I thought we'd go to New York for the weekend.

Lu- oh.

Lo- what, you had something planned?

Lu- I was just- I, never mind, it can wait.

Lo- thanks (leaves) (luke walks over to Taylor sitting at a table)

Lu- Taylor, you don't need to rush on that boat liscense

Taylor- you know Luke, you must have a liscense to boat. If you are planning, like you said, to boat on the lake tomorrow night I'll need to rush it.

Lu- I'm not planning in it anymore.

Ta- ok. You're Liscense wont be rushed.

(at Inn)

Lo- I'm back! (runs into kitchen)

So- Lorelai!

Lo- Sookie! (hugs)

So- congradulations!

Lo- thank you!

So- how's Rory?

Lo- she's fine, how'd you know?

So- oh, Luke told me when I went into the diner yesterday.

Lo- Yeah well, she's getting out today and we're going to New York for the weekend!

So- fun!

Lo- I know! (michel walks in) Michel!

Michel- hello Lorelai, why did you have t leave me with _this_ so long (points to sookie)

Lo- I thought you guys would have worked things out while I was gone.

Mi- I guess not. So are you going to have one of those small, little-

Lo- a baby michel?

Mi- ah yes.

Lo- yes, me and Luke.

So- ooo I'm so excited!

Lo- (cell rings) hello?

Ro- guess what?

Lo- Rory? What?

Ro- I have to be on bedrest for the weekend.

Lo- no! What about New York?

Ro- we can't go.

Lo- this sucks.

Ro- I know, but hey, maybe we can have our Lord of the Rings marathon on Saturday.

Lo- oh, I can't, Luke asked me out for then. I can totally cancel though.

Ro- no, don't cancel, we can do it on Sunday!

Lo- ok! Don't forget that we are back on for Friday night dinner.

Ro- I'm on bedrest.

Lo- oh right! Oh well, guess we can't go! Shucks!

Ro- It's ok. I bet Gramma didn't really want us anyways.

Lo- oh, no. She'd have you in a snap, but I, Rory, I would be there in a very long episode of the Golden Girls.

Ro- haha.

Lo- I better go now, I think Sookie has locked Michel in a closet.

Ro- ok, I'll see you at 12 ok?

Lo- ok (hangs up) (dials)

Lu- hello!

Lo- hey, it's me! Umm… I'm free on Saturday after all.

Lu- oh- ok. Well I'll pick you up at 6:30 then.

Lo- any hints on what were doing?

Lu- you'll see.

Lo- ok, I wont ask. Is it fancy?

Lu- do you want it to be?

Lo- well. I did just buy a new dress.

Lu- ok then, it's fancy.

Lo- cool! Bye! (hangs up) (goes into kitchen)

Lo- I got to go pick up Rory now, I'll see you after.

So- but it's only 10:30!

Lo- the drive plus coffee plus finding a park plus a coffee equals an hour and a half.

So- ok bye!

(In soda shoppe, Luke walks in)

Lu- Taylor! I need that boater's liscense.

Ta- Luke, you told me not to rush it! It'll be in by later this week!

Lu- But I need it now, I thought I didn't but I do, so can you get it to me by tomorrow?

Ta- I'm sorry Luke but I told the members of the Stars Hollow Liscense Group of Water Craft Liscenses Committee that you don't need it right away.

Lu- you told the who?

Ta- the SHLGWCLC.

Lu- right well! I don't need no license anyways!Bye! (storms out)


	8. Moles, Carrots, and Jail

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters I have written about or their affliates. I do not own Gilmore Girls.

_**Moles, Carrots, and Jail**_

**Note: ok guys, thanks to the person who wrote that super long review, it really helped because I did not know what a miscarriage was like at all… hence my age (14)! I'm now going to make your dreams come true and write the WHOLE name at the beginning. Read and Review! Thanks!BTW very exciting chapter alert!**

That Saturday night, in Rory's room, Lorelai is having trouble finding what to wear for her first date with Luke since they got back together.

Rory- mom! Your new dress is fine!

Lorelai- really? Because this is our 1st date and I wanna look good but not good girl and hot but not slutty.

Rory- So not green light or red light.

Lorelai- a yellow light. For slowing down because we are slowing down (looks at Rory like "do you get it?")

Rory- right. That dress is very yellow light.

Lorelai- ok. This dress it is. (models in the mirror and starts to put on shoes)

Rory- so where are you going?

Lorelai- It's a surprise! Probably the diner convention of Conneticut but the after party because the actual thing would be just too classy.

Rory- It'll probably be somewhere outside, he did say to bring a sweater.

Lorelai- my little observer you, great now I need to find a sweater. I'll be back. Wait how do I look? (is wearing a navy blue and green dress with black heels, dress has low v-neck and is long to the knees, halter style)

Rory- like a billion bucks!

Lorelai- ahh thanks for the upgrade! Ok ah sweater.. (runs upstairs, the doorbell rings)

Rory- I got it!

Lorelai- no! Stay in bed! We'll come and say goodbye!(runs downstairs and opens door)

Luke- hey!

Lorelai- hi come in!

Luke- you're not ready.

Lorelai- one sweater away ahh Rory's in her room, I'll be right back. (goes upstairs) blue sweater, blue sweater, ah! Blue sweater! I'm coming! (runs downstairs)

Luke- (standing in Rory's room) Ready?

Lorelai- yes!

Rory- have a nice time!

Lorelai- ah hon, you go start the car ok? I'll be right there.

(Luke leaves, Lorelai sits on bed)

Lorelai- so Rory. Are you sure your ok with me leaving?

Rory- I'm fine.

Lorelai- don't you want to talk?

Rory- Mom, the miscarriage was horrible, but, I'll deal with it my own ways.

Lorelai- I know. Make a list or something.

Rory- yah. When I want to talk, I'll come to you.

Lorelai- I know you will.But are you feeling ok? You're not depressed or anything?

Rory- (tears come to her eyes) I'll be ok.

Lorelai- (sniffs and gets teary eyed but no tears come down)I love you Rory, I'm here anytime you need it.

Rory- go mom, Luke's waiting. I love you too.

Lorelai- call if you need anything! (leaves)

(IN TRUCK)

Luke- Rory seems to be doing ok.

Lorelai- She's not. Remember the time with Dean, when they broke up the first time, she didn't admit to being sad for a couple days.

Luke- but she loved Dean. I guess it would have been worse if she was farther along.

Lorelai- just wait. So are you going to blindfold me or what?

Luke- I'm not going to blindfold you.

Lorelai- then please tell me where we're going.

Luke- you'll see. (drives past "lake" sign)

Lorelai- ok Luke, I'm too dressed up to go fishing.

Luke- we're not going fishing.

Lorelai- boating? (luke is silent and starts to smile) We're going boating on the Lake at sunset! Oh Luke! But what boat?

Luke- my boat.

Lorelai- you finished it! Wow! How does it run?

Luke- pretty good.

Lorelai- owwww!(pulls up infront of boat and lake) Luke this is beautiful!

Luke- it's nothing. (gets out with Lorelai and walks to boat) after you…

Lorelai- (gets in) it's sturdy! Ah is this a picnic?

Luke- you couldn't have expected me to go out with you and not bring food.

Lorelai- is this coffee, and wine, and beer? Gosh Luke, where's the bathroom?

Luke- I didn't know what you'd want, considering you know…

Lorelai- you still can't say it can you?

Luke- no! I just cant believe it! And by the way there are more beverages at the bottom.

Lorelai- (digs into bottom of cooler)mmmmm… I will have the sparkling apple juice and a……glass of organic carrot juice. (laughs at Luke)

Luke- again, I didn't know what you'd want! (lorelai smiles)

Lorelai- so lets get this thing out there!

Luke- take a seat! (starts boat) I think we have about a half and hour until sunset.

Lorelai- cool.

(At Home)Rory is reading when she hears a knock at the door, she is upset because she has to get up from a comfortable position.

Rory- Arg! (stands up and walks to door and opens)

Jess- where's the mole?

Rory- what! Mole?

Jess- the one you had to get removed!

Rory- I didn't get a mole removed!

Jess- Yah, I thought you were in the hospital I bit too long.

Rory- Jess, what is this?

Jess- Why didn't you tell me?

Rory- tell you what?

Jess- don't play dumb Rory. I know, you were pregnant!

Rory- how did you know?

Jess- Miss Patty told me!

Rory- oh.

Jess- why didn't you tell me?

Rory- I- I- it wasn't the time. I was going to.

Jess- you're sure its mine?

Rory- it was yours.

Jess- right.

Rory- I doesn't matter anymore! I have to lie down! (goes into room and sits down)

Jess- what do you mean it doesn't matter!(follows)

Rory- I'm not pregnant anymore so there is nothing to worry about! (both ppl are yelling now)

**Note: ok guys if you're not understanding the between the lines here, Rory is pretending she doesn't care really but she really does. She knows deep down that she is truly sad and hurt.**

Jess- I wasn't worrying!

Rory- Lucky for you!

Jess- Look, I was surprised when I found out but I thought about it and then I realized that it wouldn't be so bad.

Rory- well, it's not happening anymore so, sorry!

Jess- Rory, you need to understand that I am fine with everything that has happened with this and that I will do anything to help you through this.

Rory- (long pause as she looks at the ground) Thank you. You're not going to leave again though?

Jess- no.

Rory- this is your last chance.

Jess- ok.

Rory- I'm surprised you know, I didn't think you'd react this way.

Jess- well, I've changed.

(On Lake, Lorelai and Luke are sitting at bow on anchor watching sunset)

Lorelai- this is amazing. You're amazing.

Luke- more apple juice?

Lorelai- sure. (hears police boat pull up) What's this?

Luke- I don't know…

Kirk- hello sir, fine day!

Luke- hello Kirk.

Kirk- Lorelai, hello!

Lorelai- hi kirk!

Kirk- can I see you license?

Luke- Why? We weren't doing anything wrong.

Kirk- Just a check. License?

Luke- I don't have one.

Kirk- mmm… violation 97- you'll need to boat ashore and follow me to the car.

Lorelai- can't we get out of it?

Kirk- sorry, boating without a license is illegal.

Luke- Kirk! We've known you all our lives, you can't just make an exception?

Kirk- no exceptions. (boats off with Luke following)

Luke- this is great!

Lorelai- Luke, calm down, it's Kirk, he wont do anything. (docks boat and both of them get out looking curious)

Luke- Kirk, what are you doing?

Kirk- I'm going to have to take you down to the station.

(AT police station, in a cell sit Luke and Lorelai, sitting on 2 chairs) (It's very silent for both of them who are reflecting back on the boating)

Lorelai- did you know you had to have a license?

Luke- yes. I couldn't get one in time.

Lorelai- then why didn't we do this later?

Luke- I couldn't wait any longer.

Lorelai- Luke, you can go boating for the rest of your life.

Luke- It wasn't the boat.

Lorelai- oh. Ok……

Luke- it was you.

Lorelai- me?

Luke- (stands up and gets down on one knee, looks very serious) Lorelai Gilmore, will you marry me?

Lorelai- oh Luke! (smiles)

Luke- I mean it this time, I do!

Lorelai- I- I- I will! Yes! I'll marry you! (stands up with Luke)

Luke- really? (both are smiling)

Lorelai- yes! (they join together into a very passionate kiss embarcing eachother) Is this what this whole night was for!

Luke- yes (out of breath)

Lorelai- it was amazing, even the jail part! (Guard come to bars)

Guard- you can make your phone call now.

Lorelai- oh ok, thank you. (exits and dials phone)(She gets Sookie's message machine) (She dials again)

Rory- hello?

Lorelai- hey Rory! How's everything going?

Rory- fine. Jess is here.


	9. I love you, pass the ketchup!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters I have written about or their affliates. I do not own Gilmore Girls.

_**I Love you, Pass the ketchup!**_

**Note: hey guys sorry I haven't been updating but you guys haven't been reviewing! P.s- I loved twenty-one is the lonliest number… by far the best ep this season!**

Lorelai- oh, how are you two?

Rory- we're fine. I'll tell you about it later. How's your night going?

Lorelai- oh! It's been fantastic, except that we need you to come pick us up.

Rory- where are you?

Lorelai- the police station.

Rory- what! We're you arrested?

Lorelai- yes.

Rory- for what? It wasn't- was it?

Lorelai- no rory, we didn't have a lisence!

Rory- ok ok. I'll let you explain later. I'll be there soon.

Lorelai- thank you! (hangs up)(walks back into cell) Rory's gunna come get us.

Luke- great! What should we tell her?

Lorelai- I'll tell her later, there's no reason she needs to know now.

Luke- ok.

Lorelai- what are you gunna do about your boat? And you truck?

Luke- I'll get them tomorrow.

Lorelai- hmmmmm… why so quiet?

Luke- just thinking.

Lorelai- bout what?

Luke- I'm sorry tonight got so messed up. It wasn't supposed to end like this.

Lorelai- this makes it more memorable!

Luke- I wanted it to be perfect.

Lorelai- luke, I already told you! It was perfect, it is perfect!

Luke- Damn Kirk and his rules. (laughs and smiles)

Lorelai- (laughs and smiles back lovingly) (rory comes in)

Rory- hey I just bailed you guys out!

Lorelai- oh hey hon! Thank you! (stands up)(walks out with Luke)

Rory- we'll talk about _this _in the morning, it's past your bedtime, lets go home.(all walk out of station into parking lot)

Luke- I think I'll just go back to my place.

Lorelai- no! Luke, come over! Please.

Luke- it is late though.

Lorelai- it doesn't matter.

Rory- Jess is over!

Lorelai- you left him alone in our house!(rory shoots Lorelai angry look)

Luke- ok, I'll come. (yawns as he gets in car)

Lorelai- Luke, you look exhausted! Maybe you should go home.

Luke- ok. (looks agitated) I'll come, get Jess and we can walk home from your place.

Lorelai- sounds good.

(in Lorelai's front yard, Lorelai and Luke are standing in front of house steps holding hands)

Lorelai- so I'll be in for breakfast tomorrow.

Luke- want to pre-order?

Lorelai- oo is that a special fiancé only thing?

Luke- yes it is.

Lorelai- pancakes! With whipped cream! Oh and eggs!

Luke- you make me sick.

Lorelai- you asked! (smiles) Luke, tonight was-, I think maybe, the best night of my life. It's right up there with front row at the Bangles.

Luke- (smiles)oh- this..(brings box out of pocket) is for you. (hands box) (lorelai opens it)

Lorelai- oh my god! I love it! Thank you! (puts on silver ring with scattered diamonds)

Luke- I thought you'd like it.

Lorelai- I do! Thank you! And there will be more thanking later.

Luke- I'm looking forward to that. (envelopes Lorelai into passionate kiss)

Lorelai- now go home so I can watch you walk away.

(jess comes out)(Luke and Lorelai have arms around eachother)

Jess- you guys are sick.

Luke- ready?

Jess- yes. (Rory comes to door)

Rory- Bye Jess, see you tomorrow! Bye Luke!

Jess- see ya (luke waves)

Luke- goodnight Lorelai.

Lorelai- goodnight. (smiles romantically)(walks into house)

Rory- so……

Lorelai- so…

Rory- what happened? What did you do?

Lorelai- well… we went to the lake and went out on his boat with a picnic and then anchored and watched the sunset.

Rory- and..

Lorelai- and.. then Kirk came and arrested us and you bailed us out.

Rory- no, no. there's something else. Why are you smiling so much? (looks up and down body and stops on hand) oh my god mom! What's this!

Lorelai- oh ya! What do ya know!

Rory- he proposed! You said yes!

Lorelai- yes I did!

Rory- was it at sunset with champagne and the sparkling lake?

Lorelai- nooo it was in the jail cell. But it was just as romantic!

Rory- that's so sweet!

Lorelai- I still can't believe. (flops down on couch) I'm getting married. To Luke. I'm getting married to Luke.

Rory- mom?

Lorelai- ya kid?

Rory- I'm so happy for you.

Lorelai- I'm happy for me too. I'm exhausted. I'm goin to bed.

Rory- ok. Me too.

Lorelai- oh wait!

Rory- what?

Lorelai- what happened with Jess?

Rory- what happened with Jess.

Lorelai- what happened with Jess?

Rory- Miss. Patty told him.

Lorelai- oh oh.

Rory- he was mad.

Lorelai- oh oh.

Rory- quit doing that!

Lorelai- sorry.

Rory- so we talked, and yelled, and managed to get a few things straight. We are still dating, and he was shocked but ok when he found out.

Lorelai- bu-

Rory- don't say anything! He knows about my miscarriage. Oh ya. Gramma called.

Lorelai- why?

Rory- to see how I was doing and to ask why we never showed up for dinner last night. You said you called her!

Lorelai- I did? Hmmm.. that's strange. It must have been my evil twin!

Rory- she also said that you were irresponsible to leave me alone tonight.

Lorelai- you're 20! Did you tell her that?

Rory- yes. She expects dinner on Friday and she wants you to bring Luke.

Lorelai- What! Did you tell her about us?

Rory- I said you were back together.

Lorelai- I'll ask Luke, but god I hope he's busy.

Rory- now I'm really going to bed.

Lorelai- You don't think I'm irresponsible to you?

Rory- of course I do!

(At Luke's, Lorelai is sitting drinking coffee at the counter)

Lorelai- so has anyone mentioned anything to you yet?

Luke- nope

Lorelai- that's weird, maybe they don't know. I kinda feel like the attention.

Luke- Patty and Babette are right there.

Lorelai- ooo! (walks over) Hey Patti, Babette!

Patti- Hi darling!

Babette- good morning Lorelai!

Lorelai- good morning! (places left hand on table)

Babette- what have you been up to recently, haven't seen ya much!

Lorelai- oh you know, been very busy at the Inn and with Rory.

Patti- oh how is Rory?

Lorelai- she's fine! (picks up coffee and shows off ring)

Babette- that's good! Hey Lorelai, whats that boulder doing on your finger?

Lorelai- well, funny you should ask- (luke comes by)

Luke- coffee anyone?

Patti- Luke, did you see that boulder on Lorelai's finger?

Luke- yes I put it there.

Babette- why would you do that?

Luke- because she let me…

Babette- huh?

Lorelai- we're engaged! This is my engagement ring! (luke leaves)

Patti- oooh! Wow, it's just like the ring my third husband gave me!

Lorelai- I know, it's beautiful!

Babette- (staring off at Luke) what a body he has! I bet he's strong! Is he strong?

Lorelai- (awkwardly) I ah think probably yes.

Babette- mmm! Lucky woman you are!

Patti- very lucky! We thought you two would never tie the knot!

Lorelai- well, we are! I'm very lucky to have him! (Luke comes by)

Luke- breakfast's on the counter.

Lorelai- thanks. Bye Babette, Patti!

Babette- Bye Lorelai!

Patti- Bye sugar! (pair stands up and leaves)

(at counter)

Lorelai- okay, you need to listen and think very carefully about what I'm about to say.  
luke- I'm listening.

Lorelai- my mother called. Apparently I'm not out of Friday night dinners.

Luke- ok.

Lorelai- that's not all. When she asked where I was..

Luke- oh no.

Lorelai- Rory told her we were back together. She invited you to dinner.

Luke- but I-

Lorelai- It's totally alright if you don't want to, I'll just tell her you're busy.

Luke- no, I can't anyways. I'm busy on Friday.

Lorelai- oh! Ok..

Luke- I have to drive up to Boston to see a relative who just got a hip replacement.

Lorelai- oooh. How long?

Luke- Friday to Monday.

Lorelai- all weekend! Luke this sucks! Our first week engaged and your going to be away for half of it.

Luke- uh.. sorry?

Lorelai- its ok. (Rory comes in)

Rory- Luke, hey! Congradulations!

Luke- thank you Rory.

Lorelai- where's my hello?

Rory- hi mom (kisses cheek) I got stopped 5 times on the way here asking for details!

Lorelai- yup! Seems about right, Patty and Babette just left.

Rory- they all have differeny opinions on what happened.

Lorelai- oh god I should have told Babette how it happened!

Rory- _you_ told them!

Lorelai- yah! (Luke comes by)

Luke- she wanted the attention. (lorelai smiles, Luke leaves)

Rory- you dirty rotten scoundrel! Hey now that you guys are getting married, you can tell me all your dating stories! How'd you say I love you?

Lorelai- well…- wait! I don't know!

Rory- you don't know?

Lorelai- we never told eachother that!

Rory- really? That's strange.

Lorelai- woah, way to make my feel good about myself!

Rory- sorry I just- I don't know. You're getting married and you haven't said it.

Lorelai- It's no big deal, it's obvious we both feel that way.

Rory- I don't know mom, if you can't say I love you how are you gonna say-

Lorelai- Luke!

Luke- ya?

Lorelai- I love you!

Luke- Dito!

Lorelai- and that's how its done!

Rory- (claps) There's the way to geth the coal out of your stocking!

Lorelai- Rory, how's Jess?

Rory- great way to turn the tables Gilmore!

Lorelai- thank you very much Lorelai!

Rory- things are a bit shaky but they'll settle down.

Lorelai- have you said I love you?

Rory- no.

Lorelai- well you know, you can't say pass the ketchup before you say I love you!

Rory- for heaven's sake, you're getting married!

Lorelai- (laughs) I know, I love you. Pass the ketchup. (Rory passes it)


	10. Christ Opher!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters I have written about or their affliates. I do not own Gilmore Girls.

_**Christ Opher!**_

(Friday Dinner, outside front door)

Lorelai- I'm definetly telling her tonight.

Rory- if you don't, I will! (Emily opens door)

Emily- Hello girls!

Rory- Hi Gramma!

Lorelai- Hi mom!

Emily- come in! (Lorelai and Rory walk in and hand their coats to the maid)

Lorelai- Where's Dad?

Emily- I have no idea and I don't care! (leads 2 into living room)

(while walking Lorelai and Rory are whispering to eachother)

Lorelai- with everything going on I totally forgot about the separation!

Rory- me too!(pair sits down)

Emily- vodka martini Lorelai?

Lorelai- umm no thank you. (whispers to Rory) Did my dad not tell her about hemhem..?

Rory- (whispers)maybe she forgot?

Emily- what are you two whispering about?

Lorelai- nothing mom!

Emily- what drink would you prefer Lorelai?

Lorelai- I'll just have a club soda.

Rory- me too!

Emily- well I hoped you would Rory considering your state! Why you Lorelai? (lorelai and Rory exchange glances)

Emily- ok what is going on!

Lorelai- mom, there is something, well 2 things, I have to tell you tonight.

Emily- oh dear lord!

Lorelai- which one do you want to hear first?

Emily- the least harmless one, if there is such a thing.

Lorelai- ok. On Saturday, Luke and I, we-, he-, we got engaged. We're getting married.

Emily- It's about the time that diner guy popped the question.

Lorelai- huh?

Emily- It's obvious isn't it? You two are perfect for eachother, I couldn't choose a better pair myself.

Lorelai- sure..

Rory- he took her out on his boat at sunset with a picnic and sparkling apple juice..(lorelai turns her head to Rory fast with an angry look)

Emily- apple juice? What on earth? Only underage and pregnant women drink that!

Lorelai- yah I know..

Emily- well congradulations! I'mm happy for you! I was starting to realize that I have no hand in your love life. If he is the guys you picked th-

Lorelai- mom I'm pregnant!

Emily- What!

Lorelai- I'm pregnant!

Emily- with a baby?

Lorelai- no with a chicken! Of course with a baby!

Emily- when did this happen?

Lorelai- a couple months ago. I found out a couple weeks ago.

Emily- a couple weeks ago! You took a long enough time to tell me!

Lorelai- Well with Rory and you and dad I just thought then wasn't the best time..

Emily- Lorelai, this is Luke's baby right?

Lorelai- of course mom! What do you ah think about this?

Emily- well, I suppose you are old enough to make your own decisions now, and you're getting married.. I think that you finally have the right timing.

Lorelai- really?

Emily- yes.

Lorelai- thank you, that means a lot. (smiles then looks at Rory)

Rory- I ah saw Jess last week.

Emily- oh. I assume he knows what happened?

Rory- yes he does. We are going give it another shot.

Emily- I guess everything is over with Logan now?

Rory- yes. I don't blame him, it was right for him to leave. (maid comes)

Maid- dinner is served Mrs. Gilmore.

Emily- Natasha, it is just Ms. Gilmore now.

Maid- ok, sorry.

Lorelai- Cause I'm gonna be Mrs. Gilmore now. Mrs. Gilmore Danes I guess.

Emily- lets go eat shall we? (Lorelai's cell phone rings)

Lorelai- hello?

Chris- Lorelai!

Lorelai- Christopher?

Chris- ya, hey I went to come and surprise you at your house but no ones home.

Lorelai- I'm in Hartford, Friday dinner!

Chris- of course! Well hey I wanted to meet up with you sometime.. maybe for a couple of drinks?

Lorelai- well I can ask but I doubt I'll be able to get out of this. (puts phone down) Mom, would it be ok if I go and see Christopher right now?

Emily- is he on the phone?

Lorelai- yes!

Emily- well why don't you see him later?

Lorelai- can I see you later?

Chris- cant! I have to drive back to Boston tonight, I'm leaving in a couple of hours.

Lorelai- he's leaving tonight!

Emily- I guess you can go then!

Lorelai- yes, where should I meet you?

Chris- how about the pub down near your parents?

Lorelai- ok, that works, see ya soon! (hangs up) I'm going for drinks with Chris.

Rory- mom don't drink!

Lorelai- I know, I'll just get something else.

Emily- do you have time for salad?

Lorelai- I don't think so, I should get going.

Emily- Will you come by to get Rory later?

Lorelai- yes. (grabs purse and leaves)

Rory- I'll be right back! (follows outside) Mom, what are you doing?

Lorelai- getting into the car..

Rory- no! You're engaged and pregnant with

Luke's child!

Lorelai- I know!

Rory- you're meeting Dad for drinks! He doesn't know about any of it!

Lorelai- I'll tell him!

Rory- there is obviously a reason why he drove all the way here to see you!

Lorelai- Look Rory, I'm sure there is, whatever it is, I can handle myself.

Rory- Remember Luke ok?

Lorelai- I've never forgotten!

Rory- Don't do anything you cant tell him!

Lorelai- ok! (gets into car and pulls out) (Rory watches looking worried)

Emily- (comes to door) Rory come back inside, it's chilly out here.

(Rory goes back inside)


	11. A Preview of GG

Hi this is just a preview of what is going to happen in the future of this fanfic. Ok so Lorelai goes and sees Chris and he asks her for a big favour which she accepts. Sookie throws a very dramatic engagement party where someone freaks about the future when pestered with questions. Lorelai is busy with Chris' favour and Luke is busy at the diner that they don't have any time to see each other and then Lorelai breaks down and tells Luke what has been bothering her. Jess takes Rory to New York for the last weekend of summer where a new character who we've never met before comes into the scene, named Ryan, a cool, music loving guy who happens to be moving to Hartford. He asks Rory to give him a tour around Hartford and she says ok. Lorelai returns to the Inn after her "holiday" and seems to be happy about everything now. At a Friday night dinner Rory tells Lorelai about Ryan and Lorelai is wary about her true feelings because Jess doesn't know about him. Now here is a scene that just came to my head… I haven't written it yet or anything between the summary and it. Ok so Emily throws a Halloween party and tells Rory to bring a date, Jess is busy, so she decides to bring Ryan so he can get to know people around town. Ok here it is:

(Rory and Ryan talking in living room)

Ryan- This house is amazing! I can't believe your mom really grew up here!

Rory- well she did.

Ryan- She's really cool! Really laid back.

Rory- yah…

Ryan- I'm sorry, are you in a fight or something?

Rory- It's a long story.

Ryan- I'm glad you invited me. I really like you Rory.

(Rory looks at him silently)(He leans in and kisses her, he pulls away and they both look at the ground)

Ryan- I-(Rory looks up and kisses him back, they pull away)

Rory- come in here for a minute…(pulls him into study. Ryan stands still and Rory starts to pace)

Ryan- I kissed you.

Rory- Yes you did.

Ryan- You kissed me back.

Rory- yes I did.

Ryan- I don't regret it.

(Rory stops)Rory- neither do I.

Ryan- What do we- (lorelai opens door)

Lorelai- Rory I'm leaving now.

Rory- Ryan I better go. I'll call you. (she leaves and he stays in study)


	12. The New Lorelai Victoria Gilmore

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters I have written about or their affliates. I do not own Gilmore Girls.

_**The New Lorelai Victoria Gilmore**_

**Note: Ok ppl what's up? No one has been reviewing! You make me sad sobsob! Ok well here is the next chapter… typical Lorelai.Ok well you'll have to read to find out! Ok I'm sorry about this: Chris and Lorelai are on good terms. They made up after the vow renewal later in the season in my fictional world… im sorry I didn't write it in but I completely forgot!**

(At bar, Lorelai is sitting looking anxious around the room of semi-loud groups of people, mostly her age)(Chris comes in and Lorelai looks alert and smiles)

Lorelai- Chris!

Chris- Lore! (they hug)

Lorelai- how have you been?

Chris- pretty good, you?

Lorelai- if I was to answer that to the fullest, it would take all night!

Chris- We've got time! Let's get some drinks first though. (bartender appears) I'll have a rum and coke and she will have a…

Lorelai- I'll just have water please.

Chris- just a water?

Lorelai- you'll see later.

Chris- ok just a water then. (waiter walks away) So you were about to tell me the epic?

Lorelai- right, the epic! Well I guess we haven't talked for a couple of weeks?

Chris- seems about right.

Lorelai- ok, hold your breath. So the day Rory came back from Yale, she announced that she had seen her old boyfriend recently-

Chris- Dean?

Lorelai- no, Jess. Anyways she then said she was pregnant-

Chris- what!

Lorelai- no no, hear me out before you say anything. We told my parents and they flipped out as usual and blamed it all on me.

Chris- (says in a sympathetic voice) Lore...

Lorelai- Wait, it gets better. So that day, I was feeling kind of odd, don't know if it was just because of Rory, but I felt pregnant!

Chris- you wh-

Lorelai- shh... So I took a test, and just my luck, I am!

Chris- you're pregnant!

Lorelai- yes. There's more.

Chris- oh god...

Lorelai- I told Luke-

Chris- Luke? The diner guy? The guy at your parents wedding?

Lorelai- yes, he's my boyfriend. I told Luke, and mentioned getting married, he freaked out and bolted.

Chris- oh.

Lorelai- he tried to make it up but I was sooo mad and he was drunk. We broke up. I was a wreck so I stayed with Rory at Yale for a couple days. There I realized that I still wanted to be with him.

Chris- oh.

Lorelai- we compromised and we're back together!

Chris- that's good!

Lorelai- but then, Rory had a miscarriage.

Chris- What? Is she ok?

Lorelai- she was a mess for a while but she's fine now.

Chris- ok. Good.

Lorelai- ok, now this is where it gets interesting.

Chris- oh oh.

Lorelai- Luke had been building this boat. He finished it and took me out.

Chris- was it nice?

Lorelai- beautiful. We didn't have a license so we got arrested-

Chris- (laughs) You got arrested!

Lorelai- but it was so romantic, Luke proposed, he felt so bad about it.

Chris- did you say yes?

Lorelai- It would have been very hard to say no to. Rory had to come bail us out and everything. So that is what's new with me! What's new with you?

Chris- Well, first of all, congradulations (points to ring)and congradulations (points to stomach)

Lorelai- thank you Chris!

Chris- what a hell of a past couple weeks you've been having!

Lorelai- Action packed! I don't know what's going to happen next. So understand the water now?

Chris- of course.

Lorelai- So Chris, why are you here?

Chris- to see you!

Lorelai- no, there's always something else.

Chris- ok, there is. You have to promise to be nice.

Lorelai- I promise.

Chris- I need to borrow some money.

Lorelai- how much?

Chris- $100, 000.

Lorelai- Chris, why do you need that much?

Chris- my business failed.

Lorelai- oh Christopher!

Chris- I tried to save it but I couldn't!

Lorelai- Chris!

Chris- I'm sorry! I just, I'm totally broke! And with Gigi, I can't seem to find time to get a new job!

Lorelai- I can't afford to give you $100, 000!

Chris- It was worth a shot.

Lorelai- why don't you ask you mom?

Chris- I already did, she said no.

Lorelai- I can help. I'll look after Gigi!

Chris- you will?

Lorelai- yes, until you can find a job!

Chris- thank you, ju- thank you.

Lorelai- We'll work it out, don't worry.

Chris- I just wish Sherry had never left!

Lorelai- I know, but Chris, don't let that take up your energy.

Chris- ok.

Lorelai- You can bring Gigi over anytime. It'll be practice for me!

Chris- I better get going. Thank you for everything and I'm very happy for you and Luke. Lorelai, you'll make a fantastic mother. Again.

Lorelai- Dear god I hope it's a girl.

Chris- it will be.

Lorelai- I should go too. Call ok? And thank you for listening to me, I'm glad you called.

Chris- I'll see you soon! (hugs) Bye Lore!

Lorelai- Bye Chris! (walks out) (In the car driving home with Rory it's very quiet and their eyes are pasted to the road)

Rory- so mom, you've been very quiet the whole ride home, what happened?

Lorelai- we're going to be havinga third person living with us for a while.

Rory- Dad?

Lorelai- nope, Dad's in Boston. Gigi.

Rory- Gigi? what happened?

Lorelai- Chris asked me for 100 grand tonight. He lost his job and cant take care of Gigi while he's trying to find a job.

Rory- that's horrible! Dad must have been a wreck!

Lorelai- He seemed tired. I had to help him.

Rory- you're paying him 100 grand?

Lorelai- no.

Rory- will Luke be ok with this?

Lorelai- I hope he is.

Rory- ok, let's drop that subject. The wedding!

Lorelai- oh shoot! Sookie (brings out cell phone) is getting back from Vermont with Jackson. I haven't told her about this (waves rings in front of Rory's face) yet.- Sookie!- It happened, I'm engaged! I was dying to tell you but I didn't want to disturb you're trip.- I know, it's very exciting.- I'll tell you about it later. (hangs up) (Rory's cell rings)

Rory- hello?

Sookie- hey Rory it's Sookie!

Rory- hi!

Sookie- so where are you?

Rory- Hartford.

Sookie- I've been stocking engagement party stuff for a couple of weeks just incase and I can have guests and food at your place by the time you get there.

Rory- sounds good.

Sookie- so try to stall a bit, maybe go to Luke's or something.

Rory- will do. See ya! (hangs up)

Lorelai- Sookie? Not gonna be much of a party. Luke's in Boston.

Rory- yup!

Lorelai- so how long did she say to stall?

Rory- to Luke's. (Next scene pull up in front of Luke's and gets out of car)

Lorelai- he's here! (sees Luke wiping counter through window)(goes inside) Luke, I thought you were gone this weekend?

Luke- so did I! Got a call halfway there that said no need to come, everything was under control.

Lorelai- this is great! You have to come over!

Luke- (whispers) Rory's right there!

Lorelai- I know!

Luke- that's wrong Lorelai!

Lorelai- just come over! You can't be scared of my house much longer, we'll be living there soon. pulls Luke outdoor

Luke- I just know how unsafe it is!

Lorelai- It's fine!

Luke- It could fall down anytime!

Lorelai- come on! (pulls Luke into car and closes door)

(In Lorelai's house. There are lots of people and food and The Killers are playing in the background)

Lorelai- thank you Sookie!

Sookie- it was no problem. I knew I'd get the chance sometime.

(In the living room Luke and Andrew are talking)

Andrew- So, Luke!

Luke- Hi Andrew.

Andrew- I hear Lorelai's got a bun in the oven?

Luke- that's the rumor.

Andrew- what are you gonna do when the baby's born? (Lorelai comes)

Lorelai- Hi Andrew! What ya talking about?

Andrew- What you're gonna do when the baby's born.

Lorelai- we haven't talked about that actually.

Luke- we don't know.

Andrew- How many months you in?

Lorelai- 2...

Andrew- time really flies when you're pregnant.

Luke- drop it Andrew.

Andrew- ok. Just warning you, I'd start thinking. (leaves)

Luke- ass.

Lorelai- yup. (Miss Patty comes over)

Patti- hello lovebirds!

Lorelai- Hi Patti!

Patti- so I was thinking, who's going to be the new "Lorelai" at the Dragonfly?

Luke- what do you mean?

Patti- who will replace her when she's gone?

Lorelai- oh, I'm not going anywhere.

Patti- oh. Ok dear. Well congradulations!

Luke- thanks (Patti leaves) Gosh, what's with people tonight? (Sookie comes)

Sookie- hey Lorelai, I was just in the kitchen and Michel came in, freaking out, he kept picking up the salt shaker and then sitting down and getting back up and muttering something about you leaving the Dragonfly. I don't know where he got that idea.

Lorelai- I'm going to kill Patti!

Sookie- is that true?

Luke- no, Sookie, it's just a rumor.

Sookie- oh, oh thank god!

Lorelai- where is she?

Luke- Lorelai, it's ok. Don't kill Patti.

Lorelai- I'm not going to actually kill her.

Sookie- good, well I have to go check on the tarts. (leaves)

Luke- I'll get us some drinks.

Lorelai- ok. (sounds worried)

Luke-(looks at her seriously) Don't worry, I'll fix it.

Lorelai- ok. (Luke leaves and Lorelai stares into space then walks upstairs)

(Rory and Jess leaning against wall)

Jess- so you realize that when Luke and your mom get married we'll be related.

Rory- I guess we will be won't we?

Jess- yes, cousins.

Rory- gross! We better break up now before it gets serious.(pair starts acting very sarcastic)

Jess- Better! Wouldn't want some weird disease in our child.

Rory- well of course not! Well we're not blood related so technically it would be ok.

Jess- ok. But just because we're not blood related.

Rory- Otherwise I'd let go of you and go kiss some blonde boy from L.A.

Jess- perfect. (kiss)

Rory- hey I should go find my mom, I haven't seen her arouns.

Jess- knock before you open any doors.

Rory- disgusting. Well Luke's right there.

Jess- you never know. (Rory goes to Luke)

Rory- hey Luke have you seen my mom?

Luke- no I just went to get us some drinks but when I came back, she was gone.

Rory- oh god. Well, check the kitchen, I'll look upstairs.

Luke- will do. (walks towards kitchen, Rory goes upstairs)(In Lorelai's room)

Rory- what are you doing up here?

Lorelai- ah! Oh you scared me!

Rory- Luke wonders where you are...

Lorelai- I needed a break. Too much.

Rory- you're not rethinking everything are you?

Lorelai- no...I'm just thinking about stuff.

Rory- what stuff?

Lorelai- nothing. Go downstairs, enjoy the party.

Rory- It's your party.

Lorelai- Rory.

Rory- ok, don't think too hard, you're brain might explode. (goes downstairs)Luke, my mom's in her room, I'd go talk to her, she's in kind of a weird mood.

Luke- is she ok?

Rory- she's trying to be. I think she needs to talk to you.

Luke- ok I'll go see. (goes upstairs) Lorelai!

Lorelai- Hi Luke.

Luke- are you ok?

Lorelai- I need to be happy right now.

Luke- aren't you?

Lorelai- I was. I can't think about the future now. It's too soon.

Luke- we wont then. Now, what's wrong? Why are you so upset?

Lorelai- I'm just tired of the crazy past couple weeks I've been having.

Luke- crazy?

Lorelai- Everything had been so crazy. Except the engagement. That wasn't crazy at all. It's just seems like one day I was Lorelai Victoria Gilmore, dating Luke Danes, mother of Rory Gilmore, and now it's like all of that has changed. I'm still the same but it seems everything that was a big part in my life has changed. I hate change! (stands up and tears start rolling down her face)

Luke- let it out.

Lorelai- I was so used to my usual routine and now instead of getting up, showering and coffee, I need to fit the prenatal pills in somewhere and the trips to the doctor, and the constant questions, and the wedding plans, and worrying about Rory, and now I have to take care of Gigi because Chris is broke...(cries into Luke's shoulder)

Luke- Chris? Christopher?

Lorelai- yah.

Luke- you saw him?

Lorelai- I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner it just happened tonigt.

Luke- I thought-

Lorelai- I was at my parents but he called and wanted to see me...

Luke- yes. You went? You saw him?

Lorelai- Luke, it was nothing. We desperately needed to talk.

Luke- ahuh.(nods)

Lorelai- Luke, I had water with Christopher tonight to tell him all about us and everything that's happened.

Luke- good. You should!

Lorelai- I don't know how you're gonna take this. We will be looking after Gigi for a while.

Luke- ok.

Lorelai- no questions?

Luke- I won't bother. It's between you and Christopher.

Lorelai- ya. Thanks.

Luke- ok.

Lorelai- I feel a little better now. To the party?

Luke- still want that drink?

Lorelai- oh ya thanks! (takes water from Luke) We're good?

Luke- we're good.(pair leaves bedroom)


	13. The Anniversary

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters I have written about or their affliates. I do not own Gilmore Girls.

_**The Anniversary**_

**Note: ok this takes place at the end of the summer..Think back to season 5 when Lorelai and Luke had their first date…ok this is the same day.. a year later.**

(A morning at Luke's. Lorelai and Rory are sitting at the table by the window. Lorelai has her hands over he head and Rory is looking at her. You can tell that Lorelai is pregnant for she is starting to show.)

Lorelai- What's the hold up for some coffee?

Rory- so I was talking to Jess yesterday and he thinks we should go to New York for this weekend, the last weekend of summer.

Lorelai- are you going?

Rory- I think I might. I've decided that we both need a break from the drama for a while.

Lorelai- both of us?

Rory- While I'm in New York, why don't you and Luke have a romantic weekend together? Alone.

Lorelai- Rory, love of my life, Luke and I have a romantic weekend, every weekend, you being there or not.

Rory- right. That's nice to know...

Lorelai- but sure, we'll make it extra special. (smiles teasingly at Rory) For you.

Rory- no really, that's ok. I meant maybe baby shopping, you haven't done that yet?

Lorelai- no, we haven't, but I don't even know if it's a boy or a girl.

Rory- how about planning the wedding?

Lorelai- we'll do it later, we're both really busy right now.

Rory- Is it just me or are you holding back?

Lorelai- I'm not holding back!

Rory- well you're not moving forward!

Lorelai- Rory, Luke and I already talked about it. We have a plan.

Rory- well, then having a romantic, restful, weekend sounds like the perfect thing.

Lorelai- the perfect thing! (smiles)

Rory- ok, it's settled then. I have to go over to Yale to register.

Lorelai- ok (kisses cheek) are you in tonight?

Rory- I'm packing! Are you in tonight?

Lorelai- not sure.

Rory- see ya! (leaves)

Lorelai- Coffee! Caesar, where's Luke?

Caesar- Upstairs, I think. (Lorelai goes upstairs)(Luke has a table set and is cooking something)

Lorelai- what's this?

Luke- oh hey! I was going to come down and get you.

Lorelai- coffee!

Luke- oh right, sorry! (passes her a mug of coffee)

Lorelai- didn't you get my calls? I was calling you for like an hour.

Luke- no, I had to do some deliveries.

Lorelai- my coffee maker broke.

Luke- so you've had no coffee?

Lorelai- none.

Luke- well here you go.(passes her a mug of coffee)

Lorelai- my perfect man: brings me coffee in the morning.

Luke- he also makes you breakfast.

Lorelai- maybe that's why service was so slow down there.

Luke- maybe. (brings Lorelai towards him and kisses her passionately)

Lorelai- mmmm..(smiles) What's the occasion?

Luke- you tell me.

Lorelai- our 1 year anniversary.

Luke- aha. (kisses)

Lorelai- (pulls away) so this is all for me?

Luke- yes.

Lorelai- so sweet. (sits down) so this is the anniversary from our 1st date right?

Luke- yes.

Lorelai- so ah, Rory and Jess are going to New York tonight.

Luke- I heard.

Lorelai- so I thought it would be a good weekend to move.

Luke- ok.

Lorelai- we'd leave most of you stuff here but everything you really need, we'd bring to my place.

Luke- here you go. (places plate in front of Lorelai and sits down)

Lorelai- wow! This looks incredible! Why don't you serve food like this in the diner?

Luke- you don't serve gourmet in a diner.

Lorelai- but you could make it like a gourmet diner.

Luke- but then times that I want to make you meals alone, I'd have nothing special to make.

Lorelai- well you'd just make me normal diner food.

Luke- that would totally defeat the purpose.

Lorelai- no need for a purpose.

Luke- drink your juice.

(that night in Rory's room)

Lorelai- so ah all packed?

Rory- everything I need is in the suitcase at the front door.

Lorelai- then what's this? (points to bag)

Rory- everything I don't need but want to bring in case.

Lorelai- you finally learn from mommy!

Rory- this is not you doing, have no pleasure.

Lorelai- sure, then I'll scold myself for teaching you nothing.

Rory- you taught me lots! Like how to discreatly discard food that is not to my liking and how to part my hair at the perfect angle so there are no fly aways.

Lorelai- don't let me remind you about how to wear your leg warmers at the perfect spot on your legs.

Rory- totally forgotton. But hey, I hear they're coming back in style!

Lorelai- (looks out window) ok well Jess is here. You're home on Monday?

Rory- I'm going strait to Yale but I'll be home to get the rest of my stuff.

Lorelai- have fun! (hugs and kisses)(Lorelai watched Rory run off to the car and drive off)

(That night in Lorelai's house, Luke is upstairs unpacking and Lorelai is downstairs)

Luke- Why do have 3 copies of "In the Heat of the Night"?

Lorelai- one from my mother, and the other 2 I have no idea where they're from.

Luke- what's it about?

Lorelai- never seen it.

Luke- you own three copies and you've never seen it?

Lorelai- I read the back. Sounds bad.

Luke- ok.

Lorelai- guess what! I had to make some deliveries for the Inn yesterday and I went into this one place and the guy noticed I was pregnant!

Luke- really?

Lorelai- so I guess I'm starting to show eh?

Luke- just a bit.

Lorelai- well I did have to get a new pair of pants the other day.

Luke- comes downstairs) I'm all unloaded.

Lorelai- good. (walks towards Luke)

Luke- I'd pour you some champagne but you can't have it. (holds Lorelai)

Lorelai- I'd definetly drink it if I could.

Luke- another preference?

Lorelai- ahh, how about some sparkling water for me and champagne for you. (Luke walks into kitchen, and Lorelai sits on couch and pulls legs up next to her)

Luke- why do you have champagne?

Lorelai- just in there somewhere. Old I guess.

Luke- (comes out with 2 bottles and 2 fancy glasses)(pours and hands 1 to Lorelai and sits down next to her and puts his hand on her knee) Happy Anniversary!

Lorelai- Happy Anniversary!

Lorelai- so, our new place.

Luke- It's my new place, your same place.

Lorelai- (looks at Luke) Luke I love you. I love you so much.

Luke- I love you too Lorelai. (kiss and he turns his body towards her) There are no words to describe it.

Lorelai- I know. (they kiss again and she rests her hand on his hip) Isn't it annoying how it took us this long to confront our feelings?

Luke- we could have been married 6 years ago.

Lorelai- I am so excited to marry you. (hold up glass) To us and our future.

Luke- To us! (they clang their glasses together and kiss passionately)


	14. The Small Apple

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters I have written about or their affliates. I do not own Gilmore Girls.

_**The Small Apple**_

(Rory and Jess are in New York, walking at the edge of Central Park)

Rory- so where have you been living these past couple years?

Jess- I shared an apartment in SoHo. But now I'm living in the theatre district.

Rory- that is so not your scene.

Jess- I tried to get a space around here but I couldn't afford it, and that's the only other place available that was actually decent.

Rory- so have you started tap yet?

Jess- auditions are tomorrow.

Rory- (laughs and smiles) Thanks for taking me here.

Jess- thank later. I have to take you to this awesome cd place just across the street.

Rory- ok! (In cd store there is a really hot guy with chocolate brown hair and a kind of Adam Brody style to him.. a little messy but stylish, reading a Hartford paper)

Jess- Pick out anything, my gift for another year of Yale.

Rory- thank you, oh I have an idea! (goes to counter) Excuse me? Ahh.. (looks at name tag) Ryan?

Ryan- hi! Yes, what can I do for you?

Rory- do you have any 70's rock mixes?

Ryan- let me check, ah yes, you're in luck. (gets up and walks over to stack of cd's and picks up 2) Classic Rock: 70's edition or Alfred Ryner's tribute to ACDC, Led Zepplin and Bon Jovi.

Rory- ah, I think I'll take the Classic Rock: 70's edition one.

Ryan- yah this Alfred thing hasn't been selling very well. (looks at cd and frowns)

Rory- never heard of the guy.

Ryan-(walks over to counter, looks at Rory, and smiles) Can't say I have either!

Jess- Can we hurry up, I have dinner reservations.

Rory- sorry Jess. Oh hey, this is a Hartford paper! (takes paper and looks at it)

Ryan- (starts to ring up cd) Oh ya, I'm moving there. (says casually)

Rory- I'm from there!

Ryan- really! (looks interested)

Rory- well actually, I live in Stars Hollow, about half an hour out. My grandparents live there.

Ryan- cool!

Jess- I'm just gonna wait outside.

Rory- ok, I'll be right there (smiles at him)

Ryan- so how long have you lived there?

Rory- all my life!

Ryan- are you in New York for school or something?

Rory- oh, no. I go to Yale. I'm here with my friend. He used to live here, well he does, he's just been staying in Stars Hollow this summer.

Ryan- Yale hey? Wow, Ivy League, impressive! I graduated NYU this last spring.

Rory- yeah? That's a great school?

Ryan- well maybe you could show me around Hartford when I get there?

Rory- definetly! Here I'll give you my number…(pulls out scrap paper and writes down number while Ryan puts cd in a bag)

Ryan- thanks!

Rory- when do you move?

Ryan- this week, Monday actually.

Rory- ok, well call me when you're interested!

Ryan- I'll see you later!

Rory- bye. (takes bag and leaves)

(Lorelai's house, Saturday morning very early. The sun is shining in the morning glow. Lorelai and Luke are under the covers sleeping soundly curled up with eachother)(The phone rings)

Lorelai- noooo...who's calling at- (looks at clock) 6:30!

Luke- don't answer it. (groans)

Lorelai- it could be Rory. (sits up drousily and grabs phone and answers) I'm going to kill you.

Chris- Lore?

Lorelai- Chris?

Chris- hey.

Lorelai- what on earth are you doing calling me so early? (shouts into phone sleepily)

Chris- did I wake you up?

Lorelai- yahuh!

Chris- sorry! Well, look, I'm just driving down your street with Gigi.

Lorelai- what!

Chris- I'm sorry I didn't call earlier I didn't have time. Ok I'm in your drive way.

Lorelai- I'll be right there. (hangs up and flops back down into bed) Chris is here. (gets up and goes downstairs…opens front door and Chris is standing there with Gigi in a car seat at his feet and bags of baby stuff in his arms)

Chris- hey.

Lorelai- (looking sleepy looks around outside) Totally not what I expected 6:30 to look like.

Chris- you learn something everyday!

Lorelai- come in. (Chris comes in and Lorelai shuts door. They walk into the living room) So ah, why are you hear soooo early?

Chris- I had an interview at 9:30 so I had to drop her off now.

Lorelai- oh. So is this all her stuff?

Chris- yup. Everything she'll need is in there I hope, the place was kind of a mess when I left but if there's anything I forgot I'll bring it over.

Lorelai- ok. (Luke comes downstairs wearing only pajama pants)

Luke- hey.

Lorelai- Chris this is Luke, you've met I believe?(Chris looks sad that he just saw him come down from her bedroom with no shirt which meant they had obviously slept together. He knew they were together and she was pregnant which meant they had "done it" but to see the proof right in front of him hurt.)

Chris- ah yes, we have. Hello Luke, nice to ah, see you again. (shakes hand stiffly)

Luke- back at ya. (Luke didn't particularly like Chris, he tried not to show it in front of Lorelai because he knew what Chris meant to her but sometimes it was hard)

Lorelai- so I know the drill with her.

Chris- yah. I better be going. Sorry to wake you up and thank you so much for doing this!

Lorelai- no problem. Just don't be afraid to call.

Chris- I won't. Bye. (leaves)

Luke- sooo...I should go get dressed. I have to open the diner this morning. Are you ok with her by yourself?

Lorelai- yes! I'll do something about all this stuff. (picks up bags looks around looking distressed)

(later that day. Luke is very busy at the diner so he is unavailable and Lorelai is sitting on the couch with Gigi in her lap trying to feed her. Gigi is crying profusely.)

Lorelai- Gigi, please! For Aunt Lorelai! Want some food? Yummy food! Ohh look at those peas, they're so beautiful, and those mashed potatoes...I wish I could eat them! (says in a baby voice as she puts spoon to baby's mouth and she swats it away and it lands on the floor)

Lorelai- Gigi! Wanna watch some tv? (turns on tv and 2 old ladies on a cooking show are on)(Gigi stops crying) There! Watch cooking while I go take a shower! (gets up and walks to stairs) I guess I can't leave you alone here hey? (picks up phone and dials)Sookie?

Sookie- hey Lorelai, how are things going with the baby?

Lorelai- I just got her to stop crying. I was wondering if you could come by for like half an hour so I can take a shower?

Sookie- I can't! Without you here this place is ciaos!

Lorelai- Oh. Well you understand I have to take care of Gigi right?

Sookie- yah! I'm fine with that! I can handle it!

Lorelai- it's only for a while Sookie.

Sookie- I know. Do you know if you'll be in this week?

Lorelai- of course I will! Hey but this is my day off!

Sookie- there's a big crowd here, sports fans, you know how they are…

Lorelai- ok. Go team!

Sookie- well I'll see you later! (hangs up)(Gigi starts to cry again, Lorelai collapses into chair and closes her eyes)

(On Monday)(At Luke's)(the diner is very crowded and noisy with people, some wearing red and some wearing yellow sports fans)

Luke- Bacon Burger with cheddar. (hands plate to costumer) Grilled Cheese. (hands to another costumer) (Sookie comes in)

Luke- Hi Sookie!

Sookie- Luke.

Luke- why so serious?

Sookie- you've got to do something about Lorelai.

Luke- what's wrong?

Sookie- she hasn't been to work since Friday. It's Monday. 3 days! 3 days without Lorelai is torture. I swear the Inn's going to collapse any minute!

Luke- ya, she's been busy with the baby.

Sookie- have you not seen her?

Luke- barely, at home, night and morning, briefly. She hasn't come in.

Sookie- She seems SwAmPeD with Gigi!

Luke- I wish I could help her but I can't. Lane's taking the week off and Caesar broke his wrist so he's out.

Sookie- so she hasn't been in here? Not even for coffee?

Luke- nope.

Sookie- Aren't you worried?

Luke- she can handle it. She's Lorelai.

Sookie- I don't know. I better go see if she's alive.

(At Yale, Rory is waiting in a Line, her cell rings)

Rory- hello?

Ryan- hey, it's Ryan from New York.

Rory- oh hey!

Ryan- where are you?

Rory- I'm at Yale, I'm picking up some forms.

Ryan- cool. Well I just wanted to see what you're doing tomorrow?

Rory- nothing actually.

Ryan- good cause I'm getting settled tonight so tomorrow would be good for me too. For the tour.

Rory- of course. Yah, just call me about 10ish ok?

Ryan- sure!

Rory- ok bye!

Ryan- ciao! (hangs up)

(At Lorelai's. Sookie opens door. House is a mess and Lorelai is sound asleep on couch looking horrible)

Sookie- Lorelai?

Lorelai- (wakes up) Sookie? Is everything alright?

Sookie- everything's fine. Are you ok?

Lorelai- (sits up) Is the baby asleep?

Sookie- yes.

Lorelai- I need to clean this up! (sits up)(Lorelai has huge bags under her eyes, food all over her clothes and her hair is a huge mess)

Sookie-(sits down next to Lorelai)ohh...you smell really bad.

Lorelai- I haven't showered in 4 days.

Sookie- why not?

Lorelai- Gigi, she's been crying and crying. I can never leave her alone.

Sookie- so have you talked to Christopher?

Lorelai- no, I think he called but I didn't answer.

Sookie- ok you need to go upstairs and take a shower. I'll clean up and make you some food. Have you eaten?

Lorelai- barely.

Sookie- I'll make some coffee too.

Lorelai- I haven't had coffee since Gigi got here.(looks down looking horrible, sad, tired, on the verge of tears)

Sookie- oh god you're a wreck. Now go. (Lorelai stands up and walks to stairs)

Lorelai- thank you Sookie.(Sookie smiles, Lorelai goes upstairs and Sookie picks up phone and dials)

Sookie- Luke?

Luke- yeah?

Sookie- you need to get your ass over here and help Lorelai.

Luke- is she ok?

Sookie- no, she's a mess!

Luke- ok I'll be right there.

Sookie- thank you. (hangs up, picks up some toys and throws them into a basket)

(A while later)(Lorelai comes down looking fresh but still tired with wet hair)

Lorelai- Sookie?

Sookie- Kitchen! (Lorelai walks into kitchen where there's a big lunch and a hugest mug of coffee)

Lorelai- wow, you didn't have to do all this!

Sookie- yes I did. You were living in a 3rd world country over there.

Lorelai- thanks.

Sookie- Luke says he'll be over in a bit.

Lorelai- ok. (takes good sip of coffee and smiles at mug and says to it-) Good to have you back!

Sookie- so you haven't spent time with Luke all weekend?

Lorelai- no. I've been kind of cave manish.

Sookie- haha you looked like one too. (Sookie sits down while Lorelai's eating)

Lorelai- Sookie, how are you here?

Sookie- I got Paulo to cover for me.

Lorelai- you hate it when Paulo touches the chicken!

Sookie- well I'm glad I came!

Lorelai- I'm glad you came too!

Sookie- Lorelai, don't you think Luke should be helping here?

Lorelai- he's busy, plus Gigi is my responsibility right now, not his.

Sookie- Lorelai...

Lorelai- Sookie! It's fine!

Sookie- ok. Well are you good now? I have to get back before Paulo totally sabotages the chicken! (walks to door) I'll call you later!

Lorelai- Thank you! (Sookie leaves. Lorelai finishes meal and looks around at her clean, quiet house. She walks over to couch, lies down and starts to cry)(She hears front door open and Luke sees her and rushes in right away)

Luke- Lorelai! (Lorelai still crying but wiping tears away. Luke kneels down beside her head) Come here. (lifts her head and he sits down in the empty space and puts her head on his lap) Talk to me.

Lorelai- I-I just, - you- you weren't- Gigi – coffee – mess – 3 days! (sobs)

Luke- what about me?

Lorelai- I need- I need your help.

Luke- ok. What about you?

Lorelai- I-I- I'm just – I just am- just am soooo tired.

Luke- ok, was Sookie here?

Lorelai- she just left.(sobs)

Luke- ok. Good. Where's the baby?

Lorelai- sleeping. I need sleep! (front door opens and Rory walks in, Luke looks up)

Rory- mom! What's wrong!

Luke- she's just over worked and needs some sleep.

Rory- Gigi's sleeping. Oh mom (leans down and hugs her mom) You could've called me, I'd have come home!

Lorelai- I didn't want to ruin your trip.

Rory- Luke, has she had coffee?

Luke- I don't know. (Lorelai nods)

Rory- ok, that's good.

Lorelai- Rory?

Rory- yeah?

Lorelai- I need to talk to Luke honey.

Rory- ok sorry. I think I'm going to visit Lane then.

Lorelai- ok.

Rory- Luke, make sure she has another cup of coffee in half an hour.

Luke- thanks Rory. (Rory leaves) Are you feeling better now?

Lorelai- is this how it's going to be?

Luke- what?

Lorelai- when I have the baby, is this how it's going to be?

Luke- I-

Lorelai- I need you here!

Luke- I'm sorry.

Lorelai- You've barely been living here! You come home late and leave early.

Luke- I have a business to run!

Lorelai- so do I, and I haven't been there for 3 days! Sookie is ultra stressed out and Michel has probably stopped coming all together!

Luke- I'm sorry. It's just this weekend. Some big sports game was on and there were lots of tourists in town, I had 1 staff member! I had to hire him off the street because I couldn't do it by myself!

Lorelai- but when little Audrey Hepburn or Johnny Cash comes out of here, I'm going to need you 100 percent more!

Luke- I'll be there.

Lorelai- how will you do that?

Luke- I've got Lane all set up to be manager of the place when the baby's born. I won't even need to work.

Lorelai- that's only for a while though.

Luke- It's for as long as we need. And I get paid!

Lorelai- hah, you're going on a maternity leave!

Luke- don't say it like that! Are you good now?

Lorelai- I think so. You can go back to work.

Luke- just one more thing.

Lorelai- what?

Luke- we are not naming our kids Audrey Hepburn or Johnny Cash! (walks out doo quickly before Lorelai could contradict him)

Lorelai- (shouts after him) We could change our last name!


	15. Back to Business

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters I have written about or their affliates. I do not own Gilmore Girls.

_**Back To Business**_

(At Lane's house, Rory and Lane are sitting in her "living room")

Lane- so how was New York?

Rory- It was great. I met this guy named Ryan who worked in the coolest cd and record place.

Lane- oh ya?

Rory- he just moved to Hartford today. I'm giving him a tour tomorrow.

Lane- what about Jess? Is he ok with this?

Rory- oh, well, you know, Ryan and I are just friends. I don't think Jess would care.

Lane- sure, so tell me about this guy.

Rory- Well, he just graduated NYU and he's moving here because of a job I think, I'm not sure. We didn't talk much.

Lane- he sounds nice.

Rory- he is! So what's going on with you?

Lane- ahh… nothing really.

Rory- how's Zach? Are guys good?

Lane- we're good! We're getting pretty serious.

Rory- really? That's good! Zach's really great!

Lane- he is!

(Next day in Hartford, Rory is waiting at a corner casually, when Ryan comes)

Ryan- hey!

Rory- you found it!

Ryan- how could I miss it? (points to a huge red bell)

Rory- yup, it's big. Ok, well, the tour!

Ryan- yeah!

Rory- we're right in the center of town right now. Which way do you want to go first?

Ryan- that way! (points to left)

Rory- ok! (smiles)

(A while later at the end of the tour in a small café)

Ryan- they make good cappocino's here!

Rory- yes, well your with the coffee guru's daughter!

Ryan- you're mom's a coffee guru hey? My mom's a think she knows everything guru.

Rory- not such a good relationship?

Ryan- not so good. Are you close with you're parents?

Rory- My mom is my best friend. She's only 16 years older then me. I'm not that close with my dad, he has a baby. He and my mom have a very complicated relationship. I won't bore you.

Ryan- no, I want to know. If you want to tell me...

Rory- (laughs) it's just everytime it seems they get together my mom ends up with her heart broken and crying on the couch.

Ryan- I see. That's tough.

Rory- but my dad's a great guy, just doesn't have the best timing.

Ryan- (laughs) my parents are divorced. My dad lives in Europe with his 20 something girlfriend.

Rory- oh.

Ryan- yah. My mom's back in New York. I mean she's not that bad, just you can't be with her too long or you go insane.

Rory- well that sounds like fun! (smiles) So why did you move to Hartford?

Ryan- a job with an insurance company.

Rory- oh! My grandfather does insurance.

Ryan- oh really?

Rory- yah.

(At Grandparent's house, Richard is in his study on the phone)

Richard- yes John, yes he is. No, I wouldn't bet my money on him if he begged! Yes. (laughs) Ok. Does he? Well I'll give him a call. Ok Goodbye! (hangs up and dials) William? Hello good man! John McNeil said you wanted me to give you a call. About the business? I'm 66. A little up there yes. He what? Well I don't think that's a just decision! (angry) No! I don't care if he's some prodigy! He can take somebody else's job! I'm not too old! Fine then! I quit! I can to quit if you already fired me! Goodbye! (hangs up and walks into living room)

Emily- Richard what are you doing in here? You live out there.

Richard- Emily I do not care where I live right now. I just lost my job to some young boy and I do not wish to be bossed around by you. (walks out door to poolhouse. Emily looks saddened)

(At Inn)

Lorelai- (walks in front door) ahhh...it's good to be back!(smiles)

Michel- that's because you forgot what torture this was while you were off playing peek-a-boo with a 2 year old!

Lorelai- michel if you hate your job so much why don't you just quit?

Michel- because then I wouldn't have enough money to buy my nice suits!

Lorelai- well if you didn't work then you wouldn't have to have suits.

Michel- ahh! You anger me! (stalks off)(Lorelai goes to front desk and the phone rings)

Lorelai- hello, Dragonfly Inn, Lorelai speaking.

Luke- hey it's me.

Lorelai- oh hey babysitter! How are you managing?

Luke- is it normal for a baby to cry every waking hour?

Lorelai- let me check my manual...ah yes!

Luke- you are a saint, wonder woman if I must!

Lorelai- geez, why?

Luke- how can you take care of Gigi for more then a minute?

Lorelai- you didn't leave her on the doorstep of a church did you?

Luke- Lorelai...

Lorelai- because Christopher would get very angry at me. I would owe him a baby after all.

Luke- I did not leave the baby at the church. I was just wondering which toy she likes because she is refusing them all.

(Sookie comes in looking anxious and waiting for Lorelai to finish)

Lorelai- (looks distracted by Sookie) ahhh.. she likes none of them. See if some old ladies are on tv, she likes that.

Luke- ok. Bye. (Lorelai hangs up)

Sookie- hey, can I talk to you for a sec?

Lorelai- ok...(follows sookie into hallway) What?

Sookie- It's about this baby thing. There's been some questions about how you are so busy and you can barely ever come to work because you're with Gigi...

Lorelai- It's just temporary!

Sookie- well soon it won't be. I don't want you to quit on me!

Lorelai- I'm not quitting on you!

Sookie- are you sure?

Lorelai- sookie, honey, I would never want to quit this job!

Sookie- ok good.

Lorelai- I'll figure something out. Luke's going to help a lot.

Sookie- ok well I have to go marinate the pork.

Lorelai- good. Oh ya Sookie?

Sookie- yah?

Lorelai- thank you for Monday. I needed it.

Sookie- no problem.

(Friday night dinner, Lorelai and Rory are getting out of the car)

Lorelai- so how was your week?

Rory- fine!

Lorelai- classes start on Monday?

Rory- yes. (walks to door but Lorelai stops her)

Lorelai- whats up?

Rory- what?

Lorelai- well I'd thought I'd ask you now so dinner wouldn't be all...weird.

Rory- nothings wrong.

Lorelai- tell me.

Rory- (pause) so in New York-

Lorelai- oh ya how was New York?

Rory- one question at a time. I met this guy named Ryan. He moved to Hartford on Monday.

Lorelai- oh ya?

Rory- well Jess doesn't know about him.

Lorelai- did you guys go out?

Rory- no! Well, as friends. I toured him around Hartford.

Lorelai- ahha! (smiles brightly)

Rory- what?

Lorelai- you like 2 guys again!

Rory- I'm with Jess, this guys he's, I don't know, nothing!

Lorelai- nothing?

Rory- nothing! I have no feelings for him at all. Just a friend.

Lorelai- so if he asked you to the local sock hop you would-?

Rory- tell him I have a boyfriend.

Lorelai- ok. (rings doorbell)

(Emily opens door)

Emily- hello girls!

Lorelai- hi!

Rory- hey!

Emily- come in come in!

Lorelai- are we seeing dad tonight?

Emily- (leads into living room)Well your father's probably not in the mood to see you.

Rory- why what's wrong?

Emily- well here, sit down.

Lorelai- is it serious? (sits down next to Rory)

Emily- he lost his job.

Rory- what, that's horrible!

Lorelai- how?

Emily- I don't know the details but some young man took it. William Park told Richard he's too old and gave him a retirement.

Lorelai- Dad must be heartbroken!

Emily- seems like it. He's been locked up in that poolhouse doing god knows what- (Lorelai smirks at Rory)

Rory- gross.

Emily- really Lorelai, the way your mind works! Anyways I've been giving him food and he's eating it but he's sad.

Lorelai- I'll go see him. (stands up and walks toward poolhouse and knocks on the door)

Richard- (comes to the door) Lorelai!

Lorelai- hey dad! Can I come in?

Richard- sure.

Lorelai- so what have you been up to?

Richard- well I've been getting around to doing some things I didn't have the time for before.

Lorelai- that's good. So how are you holding up?

Richard- I'm fine. Losing my job was probably ok. Most men my age are retired anyways.

Lorelai- I'm glad you feel that way. Umm do you want to join us for dinner?

Richard- no, I've got something in the oven already.

Lorelai- ok well, goodnight. (leaves)

(During Dinner)

Emily- so Rory, all moved in at Yale?

Rory- yes, on Monday. Classes start next week.

Emily- that must be exciting! Next year you'll be getting ready for your senior year!

Lorelai- ya mom! Then she'd graduate, move to New York or something and we'd only see her on t.v.

Rory- that's not how it'll be!

Emily- let's hope not! (Rory's cell rings) Next room young lady.

Rory- of course of course! (walks into living room) Hello?

Jess- it's Jess.

Rory- hey! (smiles)

Jess- are you at your grandparents?

Rory- yah.

Jess- want to meet up later?

Rory- sure! 9? The diner?

Jess- see you there! (both hang up) (Rory goes back to dinner)

Lorelai- who was it?

Rory- Jess!

Emily- oh. So Lorelai who's looking after Gigi?

Lorelai- Luke has her today. We alternate.

Emily- good system. How are you holding up?

Lorelai- fine, we've got the hang of it now.

Emily- good!

(In the car pulling up to the diner)

Lorelai- Be home before I wake up k?

Rory- rules are rules!

Lorelai- love you. Call if you need anything!

Rory- will do! (jumps out of car and goes into diner, Lorelai pulls away. In diner)

Jess- hey!

Rory- hey! (kisses) So I was thinking, she we see a movie or what?

Jess- got one upstairs, interested?

Rory- very! (goes upstairs with Jess) (At Lorelai's house, she gets out of car and walks into house)

Luke- hey!

Lorelai- hey how was it?

Luke- it went well, she's sleeping now.

Lorelai- well there you go!

Luke- ahh, someone named Ryan called here while I was in the shower. There's a message.

Lorelai- I'll get to it, but first, lets have some dessert. I got some left overs from the grandparents.

Luke- oh yes?

Lorelai- I know you're not really into junk but, (opens box)...Chocolate!

Luke- ok, lets eat.

Lorelai- really?

Luke- sure, I could use some sugar.

Lorelai- hmmm...(kisses) that enough?

Luke- I meant the chocolate, but sure.

Lorelai- (puts box on table and sits on couch next to Luke) So what did you get up to?

Luke- I watched 2 episodes of Law and Order.

Lorelai- oh ya? Well, I'm sorry, I got to get out of these jeans, they're way to small! (runs upstairs, Luke eats a chocolate. Lorelai comes down) So this is a message from a Ryan?

Luke- yes.

Lorelai- hmm, ok. (presses play, Ryan's voice comes on)

"Hey Rory, I tried your cell but it was busy and you gave me this number so I decided to call it. Tuesday was really fun and I was hoping I could take you out for dinner for a thank you, if you could stand me for another couple of hours. Call me when you get this. Ciao."

Luke- who's Ryan?

Lorelai- well, actually, (sits down) he's Rory's friend.

Luke- but Rory's seeing Jess.

Lorelai- I know, she says they're just friends. She met him in New York

Luke- ahuh. (nods)

Lorelai- I'm sure Rory wouldn't cheat on Jess. But, she's young, if Jess isn't for her then she'll figure that out.

Luke- ya. You're right. But what do you think.

Lorelai- I think that I trust Rory and when she says he's her friend, I believe her. We'll see. (Hands chocolate box to Luke) Chocolate?


	16. J is for Joy

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters I have written about or their affliates. I do not own Gilmore Girls.

_**J is for Joy**_

**Note: I am so sorry I haven't written much but I have a lot of homework and writing the school play is taking a lot of time. I will try to write more but there isn't much more to write until I have to actually think of more ideas. I'm thinking!**

(At town meeting. Lorelai, Sookie and Rory come in back)

Taylor- Alright, it's settled then, there will be no fall gala.

Lorelai- what?

Taylor- Lorelai, you're late, you've missed the topic.

Lorelai- no fall gala?

Taylor- no fall gala.

Lorelai- but, but- that's the best stupid event this town has!

Taylor- we didn't have a good turnout last year so we decided to can it.

Lorelai- you can't just can the fall gala!

Rory- she's right! The fall gala is really ah good. I've never been to it but I hear through the grape vine that it's a real ah classic.

Taylor- is anyone in favor of revoting for the the fall gala? (3 people put up their hands)

Patti- come on Taylor, I love the fall gala!

Taylor- But Patti, we need more than 5 people there!

Lorelai- I'll organize it!

Rory- mom? Are you feeling ok?

Sookie- ya Lorelai maybe you should sit down...

Lorelai- I'll get an attendance! You wont have to worry about a thing!

Taylor- well...who's in favor of Lorelai organizing the fall gala? (most people put up their hands) Then it's settled, Lorelai, congrads!

Lorelai- thanks!

Taylor- meeting adjourned! (people get up and start to leave)

Rory- mom you're crazy!

Lorelai- no. I always loved the fall gala. Every year something hilarious happens. Like last year Kirk tripped on a speaker wire and fell face first into the chocolate mousse cake. He face broke out the next day. (kirk walks by. Rory and Sookie take a good look at him)

Sookie- oh I think he still has that nasty one on his nose.

Kirk- It's a scratch!

Rory- oh it sounds like fun! Why haven't I ever gone before?

Sookie- it's only for adults. You're 21 this fall, come!

Lorelai- yah! (all exit and start walking down the street) So we all bring dates, it's like a dinner/dance. Very classy, very fally.

Sookie- ooo I love the leaf shaped cookies they have!

Rory- cool, I'll bring Jess!

Sookie- ok guys, I better get home to the kids.

Lorelai- bye Sookie!

Rory- bye.

Sookie- bye! (crosses street)

Lorelai- speaking of Jess...Did you ever call Ryan back?

Rory- I haven't got to it yet actually.

Lorelai- stumped?

Rory- a bit. If I go for dinner with him, does that mean anything?

Lorelai- It can if you want it to.

Rory- I don't want it to.

Lorelai- are you sure?

Rory- I'm with Jess. Only Jess. I want to be friends with Ryan though.

Lorelai- then be friends with him. Rory, look, Jess is your _boyfriend, _Ryan is your _friend. _Difference,see?

Rory- ok. So I'll go to dinner with him.

Lorelai- as friends. But I really think you should tell Jess. He doesn't deserve to be left in the darkness.

Rory- I guess. (walks into front door. Lorelai walks upstairs. Rory picks up phone and dials)

Ryan- hello?

Rory- Ryan, it's Rory Gilmore.

Ryan- oh hey Rory!

Rory- I got your message.

Ryan- oh ya?

Rory- sure, I'll go to dinner with you!

Ryan- really? Perfect! So you busy on Friday?

Rory- I have dinner with my grandparents.

Ryan- oh ok. How about Tuesday?

Rory- Tuesday's good.

Ryan- I'll pick you up outside of Yale then.

Rory- ok!

Ryan- see ya then!

Rory- bye!

(At Inn. Lorelai and Sookie are eating lunch with Gigi in highchair)

Sookie- so how's Gigi?

Lorelai- she's being a lot better now, aren't ya Gigi!

Sookie- you're good with her.

Lorelai- 'cause I'm perfect!

Sookie- so have you thought about your baby much?

Lorelai- I have been actually. Now that Rory's back at Yale and I'm back to my normal schedule, it seems to be nudging itself into my head, and my bladder.

Sookie- they tend to do that. (laughs) So thought of any names yet?

Lorelai- I have to go over them with Luke but, maybe, if it's a girl, Jessica-

Sookie- awww, I love it!

Lorelai- and if it's a boy, James.

Sookie- Luke will like James.

Lorelai- you think so?

Sookie- James, it's so royal! Oooo! I love them both!

Lorelai- I do too. (Luke comes in)

Sookie- Luke!

Lorelai- what are you doing here?

Luke- I actually came to have lunch.

Lorelai- oh ok! (kiss) Pull up a chair, I'll get Mark to set you a place.

Sookie- Lorelai and I were just talking about names for the baby.

Luke- oh?

Lorelai- I like Jessica or James.

Luke- Jessica. James...

Lorelai- yes.

Luke- I'll think about it.

Sookie- ok. I'll be back, I need to take the cake out. (leaves)

Lorelai- Luke, I'm ready to plan the wedding now.

Luke- you are!

Lorelai- yes. January 15th.

Luke- January 15th for the date?

Lorelai- in the snow, outside, in the town square.

Luke- you've really been thinking about this hey?

Lorelai- yah!

Luke- do you realize that we'll have the baby by then?

Lorelai- yes. Luke, I am ready. I am so ready.

Luke- what made you change your mind? A while ago you were saying it was all coming too fast.

Lorelai- I think it was Gigi, and you.

Luke- me?

Lorelai- you are so good with her, and I know you're ready.

Luke- Lorelai, I'm just as scared as you, maybe more. I've never had a kid before.

Lorelai- Luke you're going to have a kid who loves you, and you're going to make an incredible dad. (tears gather in her eyes but they don't drip)

Luke- thanks. I like James.

Lorelai- me too. (hugs)


	17. Surprises of the Sexes

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters I have written about or their affliates. I do not own Gilmore Girls.

_**Surprises of the Sexes**_

**Note: People I haven't had a review for weeks! It's driving me crazy! Either people are not reading or they are too lazy to review. I understand it's busy this time of the year but really... READ AND REVIEW PLEASE! This chapter will be very short because at the end it skips a couple weeks ahead so I thought it would be confusing to make it all in one chapter.**

(In Rory and Paris' dorm at Yale on Tuesday night, the night of Rory's night out with Ryan)

Rory- Paris where are my boots!

Paris- I put them in your room!

Rory- were you wearing them!

Paris- yes!

Rory- gross.

Paris- where are you going! (Rory puts on earings)

Rory- To dinner!

Paris- With who!

Rory- Paris why don't you come in here so we don't need to yell. (Paris comes into Rory's room)

Paris- with who?

Rory- with a guy.

Paris- Logan?

Rory- no! You don't know him. (puts on mascara)

Paris- so…

Rory- Ryan Roberts

Paris- who's Ryan Roberts?

Rory- (looks at Paris frustrated) I'm late. (goes out door)Bye!

Paris- (calls after) Does he go to Yale?

Rory- Bye Paris!

(In the doctor's office. Luke and Lorelai are alone.)

Luke- look at that baby!(looking at a billboard of baby pictures)

Lorelai- what?

Luke- it's hideous!

Lorelai- Luke!

Luke- you can't see it from there.

Lorelai- no babies are ugly.

Luke- this one is. (docter comes in)

Doctor- Hello! How is everything today?

Lorelai- Pretty good! A little hungry but that's not unusual.

Doctor- ok.

Luke- will we find out what ah the baby's ah-

Doctor- sex?

Luke- sure.

Doctor- you can if you'd like to. Would you?

Luke- I think we would now. We're really getting into the planning so I think we should know.

Doctor- ok! (looks at sheets) Are you ready?

Lorelai- yes.

Doctor- it's a boy.

Luke- it's a boy, it's definitely a boy?

Doctor- Definitely a boy.

Lorelai- oh my god.

Luke- (looks at Lorelai) Lorelai?

Lorelai- wow. I'm having a boy!

Luke- yah!

(At the restaurant with Rory and Ryan)

Rory- so how's your new place?

Ryan- It's great! I haven't spent much time in it because I've been working a lot but the real estate agent said it was a great find!

Rory- too bad your working so hard. How did you get this job anyways?

Ryan- It's a long story actually – a guy had to get fired so I could have the job.

Rory- that's such a coincidence because my Grampa just got fired so some prodigy could have his job.

Ryan- And he works in insurance too...

Rory- yah.

Ryan- so a prodigy eh?

Rory- yup.

Ryan- funny.

Rory- why?

Ryan- I think I got your Grampa fired.

Rory- really?

Ryan- tall man, mustache?

Rory- yes!

Ryan- that's me!

Rory- Oh my God!

Ryan- I'm so sorry is he ok?

Rory- he's ok.

Ryan- If I had known it was your Grampa I-

Rory- It's ok! Don't feel bad. He's getting used to all the time.

Ryan- me too. Except he's getting more and I'm getting less.

Rory- true!

Ryan- so do you think he'll hate me?

(Rory thinks about what Ryan said and interprets it as though he will meet her family one day, as if they were dating)

Rory- I-I- I'm sure he won't hate you. You guys probably wont meet.

Ryan- oh, ok. (sadly)


	18. You say Goodbye, I say Hello

Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore Girls (I wish!) or any of their affiliates.

_**You say Goodbye, I say Hello**_

**Note: This takes place on October 1st. A couple weeks after it left off, like a break. Read. Enjoy. Review.**

(Lorelai is starting to really show and she wears maternity clothes. Gigi is still here. At Luke's)

Lorelai- so I told him I was pregnant and he looked scared. Am I scary?

Luke- pregnant woman tend to be.

Lorelai- so anyways he said he was sorry and that maybe I should join the gym _after _we have James.

Luke- that's a good idea.

Lorelai- ya right! So ah, Christopher called last night.

Luke- (stops what he's doing) oh. What did he say?

Lorelai- Well, he's picking up Gigi tomorrow. He's got a job and ready to fix everything.

Luke- ok. That's good. (Rory walks in)

Rory- hey Luke, hey Mom.

Lorelai- Hi hon, what's that?

Rory- oh, you had some mail, I just thought I'd bring it over.

Lorelai- thanks.

Luke- how's school?

Rory- It's hard but good. Where's Jess?

Luke- upstairs.

Rory- k, thanks. (goes upstairs)

Lorelai- oh oh.

Luke- what?

Lorelai- this. (holds up paper)

Luke- what is it?

Lorelai- an invitation to Emily Gilmore's Halloween Party.

Luke- Halloween? Doesn't seem like her kind of party.

Lorelai- no, it doesn't. But, it's addressed to Lorelai and LUKE!

Luke- that's ok, I'll go.

Lorelai- wow! That was easy!

Luke- one party, it's nothing.

Lorelai- ohhno, don't think like that! You go to one of their party's and you are forever penciled in on the invite list. There'll be more.

Luke- Let's just do it one at a time ok?

Lorelai- whatever.

(Upstairs in Jess' apartment)

Jess- I've missed you. (kisses)

Rory- yah...I feel like I haven't seen you forever!

Jess- Maybe I'll have to go to Yale!

Rory- yah! Fun!

Jess- so except for school, what have you been doing?

Rory- Well...I've been helping my mom with everything and just homework and stuff. How about you?

Jess- I got a job reviewing books at the bookstore.

Rory- wow! Good For you!

Jess- I tried to call you on Tuesday night but you were out.

Rory- oh. Yah.. I was just out with some friends for dinner. (says awkwardly)

Jess- Yale friends?

Rory- yes. (awkwardly)

Jess- so word is that there's gonna be a fall gala this year.

Rory- yah, my mom's doing it. It's gonna be November 15th. You're coming right?

Jess- I don't know Rory...

Rory- Jess, come on! It'll be fun!

Jess- I guess so.

Rory- I know you'll hate me for this but I'm going to my Gramma's Halloween party and I think, maybe, if you want to, you could come!

Jess- Are you trying to kill me Rory!

Rory- you don't have to. Luke and my mom will be there.

Jess- Yah, I think I'll pass.

Rory- ok. Well, I should get to Yale. I have an early class and I need to finish an article for the paper.

Jess- we'll talk later. Dinner tomorrow night, I'll cook.

Rory- sounds good. I'm in! Bye!

(next day. In Lorelai's living room she is packing up Gigi's things)

Lorelai- Well Gigi, it's been swell. I suppose you want your weebles to wobble back home with you and your teddy bear. (door bell) Daddy's here! (runs to door and opens it. Chris is standing there with round glasses on) Hey there Clark.

Chris- hey...oh sorry these are my driving glasses. (hugs)

Lorelai- good dive?

Chris- clear!

Lorelai- well your majesty is awaiting your appearance in the living room. (walks to living room)

Chris- GIGI! (grabs and hugs) Oh I really missed you! (turns to Lorelai) I really missed her!

Lorelai- of course!

Chris- wow, look at you you're huge! (pats stomach)

Lorelai- (smiles) Thanks Chris! (sarcastically)

Chris- You look great, really just glowing.

Lorelai- That's enough.

Chris- where's Luke?

Lorelai- he's working.

Chris- so when are you due?

Lorelai- he's due on January 2nd.

Chris- he? This should be interesting!

Lorelai- Don't laugh. I'll manage.

Chris- I know you will.

Lorelai- so what's this new job you got?

Chris- I'm selling computer software to big companies, boring stuff.

Lorelai- Impressive!

Chris- Look, I better run. Lorelai, I could not thank you enough. It's been really tough and you helped a lot.

Lorelai- Well don't just think about you. It's helped me too. More then you know.

Chris- yeah?

Lorelai- Gigi's great. Definitely a keeper this one.

Chris- so you really think I should keep her? (smiles)

Lorelai- Chris. Go.

Chris- ok. (hugs and kisses friendly) Bye. (leaves. Lorelai turns to her empty house and suddenly misses having Gigi around)

(Lorelai walking down the street, her cell phone rings)

Lorelai- Hello!

Taylor- Lorelai it's Taylor Doose.

Lorelai- Hi Taylor, what can I do for you?

Taylor- I was just making sure you were getting onto those fall gala plans.

Lorelai- Was I supposed to?

Taylor- (sighs) Well things need to be booked and organized you know.

Lorelai- Oh I know. Taylor it's ok, I've got connections.

Taylor- Well you should be booking a place noe, don't leave it until the last minute...

Lorelai- It's at the Inn, I don't need to book that.

Taylor- your Inn?

Lorelai- yes...

Taylor- Oh.(pause) Well what about catering? And music? And advertising?

Lorelai- Catering: Sookie. Music: Cd's, maybe a live band. Advertising: Me and the Inn. (meanwhile, Lorelai walks into the Diner, Luke notices her phone, he points to outside or upstairs, she chooses upstairs)

Taylor- Well I suppose you have it all under control.

Lorelai- yes.

Taylor- ok well what's the date?

Lorelai- Is November 15th ok?

Taylor- It's a little late...

Lorelai- OK, November 15th it is!(hangs up and grabs a water bottle from the fridge. Jess comes in)

Jess- woah.

Lorelai- hello to you too!

Jess- freaked me out. What are you doing up here?

Lorelai- Luke sent me...(waves phone)

Jess- right.

Lorelai- you going anywhere?

Jess- In a while.

Lorelai- maybe we could talk for a minute. Sit down.

Jess- ok.

Lorelai- So how's it going with you and Rory?

Jess- fine. We're having dinner here tonight.

Lorelai- that's good, that's good.

Jess- Look, I better go. Is that all you wanted to talk about?

Lorelai- Umm, I just wanted to say that you're not all bad afterall.

Jess- that's nice to know.

Lorelai- Ya well, I thought you should know.

Jess- Thanks, I'll send Luke up. (leaves) (Lorelai goes and snoops around apartment, she opens a closet and there is semi-finished baby crib in it. She stops and stares at it. Luke rushes in and she quickly closes the door)

Luke- What are you doing?

Lorelai- ah ah, I'm just looking around...

Luke- oh.

Lorelai- I'm off the phone.

Luke- I can see that.

Lorelai- (talks very fast) Right of course you can tell, I mean I don't have a phone to my ear and I'm not rambling away to Taylor like I am now and the phone's on the table and Jess was here, I'm talking to you...of course you can tell I'm off the phone.

Luke- what is up with you?

Lorelai- huh? (out of breath)

Luke- you're freaking out!

Lorelai- Why would you think I'm freaking out?

Luke- because you're doing that thing you do when you freak out!

Lorelai- oh. That.

Luke- well?

Lorelai- Jess has a crib in his closet!

Luke- what?

Lorelai- Jess has a wooden crib in his closet, right here- (opens closet and shows Luke the crib)

Luke- ohhhh...that...

Lorelai- explain why Jess has a crib in his closet please!

Luke- It's not Jess'...

Lorelai- It's not? Oh ok. That's good.

Luke- I'm making it for the baby.

Lorelai- our baby?

Luke- yeah...

Lorelai- that makes more sense.

Luke- probably.

Lorelai- It's really beautiful, I love it.

Luke- I still need to put some finishing on it.

Lorelai- Thank you Luke.

Luke- It was supposed to be a surprise but...

Lorelai- it's ok.


	19. Show Up When Wanted Only

Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore Girls (I wish!) or any of their affiliates.

_**Don't Just Show Up Unwanted But Show Up When Wanted**_

(Rory is getting coffee at Yale. She hands over her money)

Rory- Thank you. (turns around, Ryan is walking up to her) Hey.

Ryan- Hey, I thought I'd come see what this whole Yale place looks like.

Rory- Tada!

Ryan- coffee any good?

Rory- the best!

Ryan- tall coffee, black please. (turns t vender)

Rory- black eh?

Ryan- Caffeine. Strong.

Rory- same here! (shows cup)

Ryan- coincidence.

Rory- So how's work?

Ryan- you really want me to answer that?

Rory- do I?

Ryan- no. Let's just say it's good to be young. (grabs cup)

Rory- (laughs) a lot different from college. (sits on bench with Ryan)

Ryan- you're not rushing anywhere?

Rory- not at the moment. (Logan goes to coffee vendor, Rory and Logan lock eyes but Rory turns away) Ahh, so how's work?

Ryan- you already asked me that...(Logan walks over)

Logan- This the new squeeze Rory?

Rory- Logan this is Ryan, we're just friends.

Logan- Right. What happened to Jess? You don't look pregnant!

(Rory's face saddens suddenly)

Ryan- You're pregnant!

Rory- No! Logan leave!

Logan- Not until I get some answers! Shouldn't you be showing by now? What's it? 5 months in?

Rory- Logan!

Ryan- I better go...

Rory- Ryan, I'm so sorry, Logan should leave.

Ryan- It's ok. I'll call you. (leaves)

Rory- Logan, how dare you come over here and act like that!

Logan- How dare you make up some lie to break up with me!

Rory- I didn't make the baby up! It was true!

Logan- then what's goin on?

Rory- Logan, It's obvious we need to talk. Not here though.

Logan- ok. Where?

Rory- my dorm. (walks to dorm with Logan following. Inside)

Logan- what is goin on?

Rory- Ryan is just a new friend. I met him in New York.

Logan- you're not going out with anyone?

Rory- I'm going out with Jess.

Logan- (pause) Are you still...

Rory- no. (pain strikes her face)

Logan- no…

Rory- yah.

Logan- so you had..

Rory- a miscarriage. In June.

Logan- oh.

Rory- listen. I knew I'd see you around school and I'd have to tell you, I just didn't want to think about it. I try not to think about it at all. (silence)

Logan- God Rory, I wanna kiss you.(comes toward her)

Rory- Logan no. I cant.

Logan- So I take it your pretty serious with this Jess.

Rory- We're getting there.

Logan- right. Well, look, I'm sorry about what happened, but I have to go. Oh and tell Ryan I'm sorry for ruining his afternoon.

Rory- ok. Goodbye. (Logan leaves. Rory slumps down on couch and dials on cell phone)

Ryan- hello?

Rory- I am so sorry!

Ryan- It's ok.

Rory- no, I have to make it up to you, you came all the way here, and to be treated like that!

Ryan- really, Rory it's ok.

Rory- tonight. I'm taking you out.

Ryan- (laughs) where?

Rory- you'll see. Be ready at 9pm. I'll pick you up.

Ryan- 800 Fitcher Blvd.

Rory- that might help.

Ryan- ok, I guess.

Rory- oh yes!

Ryan- ciao.

Rory- see ya.

(In Jess' apartment which used to be Luke's. Jess is cooking dinner when Luke walks in)

Luke- woof, what's that smell?

Jess- vinegar.

Luke- what a way to woo.

Jess- It'll smell fine when it's done.

Luke- I don't think I've ever see you cook!

Jess- Rory's comin over in a while and I wanted to surprise her.

Luke- oh yes of course.

Jess- what are you doing?

Luke- I'm going home, I just wanted to say goodbye.

Jess- I saw Lorelai today, she seemed really awkward.

Luke- hmm...I think she's just getting used to your relationship.

Jess- she said something like that.

Luke- see you later. (leaves. At Home. Luke comes in and Lorelai is lying on the couch looking very involved with the tv) Do you have a job?

Lorelai- shh...it's the good part! (Luke goes to the kitchen and grabs a beer. He comes back in and lifts up Lorelai's legs and puts them on his lap)

Lorelai- Ok, I'm done! (sits up and kisses Luke)

Luke- what was that?

Lorelai- best movie ever made! Detroit Rock City!

Luke- of course.

Lorelai- It was on tv and I had to watch it.

Luke- ok, shouldn't you be at work?

Lorelai- not right now. I left like an hour ago. I get off at 5:30 on Thursdays.

Luke- Is it Thursday already?

Lorelai- yes, and you know what tomorrow is?

Luke- Friday.

Lorelai- and on Friday we go...

Luke- To Friday night dinner.

Lorelai- correct. You cant get out of it this week Luke, you've had excuses before but you are as free as a naked man skydiving tomorrow.

Luke- Lovely way to put it.

Lorelai- Don't mock my wit. It'll be ok. If Emily tries something-

Luke- Lorelai...

Lorelai- if Emily bothers us we'll leave. You don't deserve to be treated badly.

Luke- Neither do you.

Lorelai- so little you know...

Luke- Let's keep it that way. Rory's coming?

Lorelai- yes.

Luke- so we wont have all the attention on us.

Lorelai- nope.I haven't talked to Rory for a while, I should call her.

Luke- she's at Jess' on a date.

Lorelai- oh, right!

(In Ryan's apartment in the hallway outside his door, Rory knocks)

Ryan- hey!

Rory- you ready?

Ryan- yes.

Rory- good.

Ryan- where are we going? (follows Rory down hall)

Rory- we are going bowling!

Ryan- you've got to be kidding me.

Rory- well when I was thinking about where we should go, I thought, man I haven't been bowling since my 10th birthday! So I had the hankering to bang some heads togther.

Ryan- bowling jargon?

Rory- read about it in a book.

Ryan- you really need to get out more.

Rory- you really need to read more.

(at Jess'. Jess is sitting on couch dialing his cell phone and he gets Rory's message machine)

Rory- Hi you've reached Rory, you know what to do and if you don't you shouldn't be using a phone.

Jess- Hey Rory, It's Jess. Again. I'm just worried about you because you were supposed to be here 2 hours ago, and you didn't call. Just call me please when you get this. (hangs up)


	20. Pay Day

Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore Girls (I wish!) or any of their affiliates.

**Note: hey everyone, I am so incredibly sorry that it took so long to update this story, this chapter has just been dripping out of me. I don't particularly like writing Friday night dinners, im not very good at Emily's character. The next chapter is going to be short, like a chapterette. REVIEW s'il vous plait!**

**MERCi BOUCOUP!**

_**Pay Day**_

(Friday night dinner. Lorelai, Luke, Rory, and Emily are sitting in the living room.)

Emily- excuse my manners, I totally forgot to get you 3 drinks! What would you like?

Lorelai- vodka dry.

Emily- seriously Lorelai, what?

Lorelai- Well you asked what I wanted, I want vodka but that doesn't mean I can have it, you could be a little less vague in your questions if you want to be taken seriously.

Emily- ok,ok, I get it. Which non-alcoholic drink would you like?

Lorelai- soda water please.

Emily- Luke?

Luke- Rum and Coke's good for me.

Emily- very manly of you. Rory?

Rory- I'm fine with soda water too.

Emily- Well it looks like Luke and I are the only ones drinking tonight.

Lorelai- Hopefully things don't get too wild. (winks at Luke)

Luke- (mumbles) oh god.

Emily- So Luke, how's your little diner doing?

Luke- It's doing great. My hours have changed a little since I'm not living there anymore so it's a little less work.

Emily- you moved? Are you two living together?

Lorelai- yah...we're getting married remember.

Emily- Of course I remember you're getting married, but since when have you been living together?

Lorelai- since we got engaged.

Emily- oh. Well. I'm glad to hear it.

Lorelai- We're glad to tell it.

Rory- Grandma, hows Grampa doing?

Em- He actually got a new job.

Rory- really?

Em- yes Rory, he's working at Yale actually.

Rory- Really!

Em- he's giving some empowerment speeches for the students.

Rory- wow, I'll try to get to one.

Em- he would love that! Speaking of Richard, he actually wanted to meet with you 2 (lorelai and Luke) after dinner.

Luke- us?

Em- yes Luke, as I said, you 2.

Lorelai- okay.

Luke- is there a bathroom near here I could use Emily?

Em- yes, it's just down the hall and to your left.

Luke- Thank you. (leaves)

Emily- I should go check on dinner. (leaves)

Lorelai- so, I've been dying to know how your big date with Jess was last night!

Rory- what?

Lorelai- your date with Jess. He cooked or something?

Rory- Oh My God! I totally forgot about it!

Lorelai- you didn't go?

Rory- I was so distracted, I took Ryan out last night.

Lorelai- Rory!

Rory- there was this whole thing with Logan and Ryan was there… It's a long story.

Lorelai- You can't keep doing this to Jess, Rory!

Rory- It's ok, it was just at his house, it wasn't even important.

Lorelai- It doesn't matter what or how important it was!

Rory- mom, it's my life! I can deal with this!

Lorelai- Jess doesn't deserve to be treated like this.

Emily- Jess doesn't deserve to be treated like what?

Rory- oh, nothing Gramma, never mind.

Emily- ok! (Luke comes back)

Luke- you have a lovely bathroom Mrs. Gilmore.

Emily- please Luke, call me Emily.

Luke- ok, Emily. (leans over to Lorelai) The sink was gold! (whispers) (Lorelai pats his leg)

Lorelai- (whispers) the soap is from Switzerland. (luke looks amazed)

Emily- should we go to the table now?

Lorelai- sounds good! (all walk to table and sit down. The maid brings in the meal)

Emily- so how are the wedding plans coming? Have you set a date?

Luke- January 15th

Emily- oh that's so soon!

Lorelai- yah, I know, we decided it's going to be a very small, low-key wedding, just close friends and family.

Emily- it sounds beautiful, in a church I assume?

Lorelai- well, actually, it's going to be outside, in the snow.

Luke- the reception's going to be inside though.

Emily- in the snow! You'll freeze!

Lorelai- we don't mind. We're inviting our friends so Snow has to be there, he R.S.V.P'd months ago!

Emily- you realize you're talking as if snow was a person?

Rory- to mom, snow is a person.

Lorelai- thank you Rory.

Rory- you're not getting anymore help from me.

Luke- (leans over to Lorelai and whispers) did I miss something?

Emily- what about-

Lorelai- oh mom!

Emily- dearlord what!

Lorelai- I forgot to tell you, I'm having a boy!

Emily- a boy? Oh wow, the first boy in the family!

Lorelai- yah! Well, actually, I was wondering if I could grab that old wooden rocking horse from my room?

Emily- oh, that old thing? What on earth do you want with it?

Lorelai- I always liked it and I think the baby will like it too.

Emily- ok ok. Rory you've been very quiet this evening.

Rory- oh, I'm just tired that's all.

Luke- Emily that was a delicious dinner.

Emily- don't thank me, I didn't make it, thank the maids.

Luke- oh—ok.

Lorelai- yes it was very well done, I agree.

Emily- well I suppose you two should head over to the Pool House then.

Luke- Is there a maid anywhere I can thank?

Emily- that wont be necessary, they get paid.

Luke- Then we'll just be on our way. (both stand up)

Lorelai- Rory, I'll talk to you later ok?

Rory- whatever.

Luke- (leans to Lorelai) seriously, did I miss something? (walks outside and stops infront of poop)

Lorelai- Rory blew off Jess last night.

Luke- what?

Lorelai- I told her she had to tell Jess about Ryan, I told her! (shakes her head)

Luke- she blew off Jess to be with Ryan?

Lorelai- Yes! She's being so irresponsible!

Luke- But it was their anniversary.

Lorelai- It was? That's it! I'm going back in there and giving her crap! (Luke grabs her arm)

Luke- no, you cant do that.

Lorelai- and she got mad at me! She got mad at me for giving her advice!

Luke- she knows she's wrong. She's stubborn. She's mini-you remember?

Lorelai- I guess. She'll come around. (Luke kisses her forehead)

Luke- right. Now let's see what your Dad wants. (walks into pool house)

Lorelai- Dad?

Richard- Lorelai! Luke!

Luke- Hey Richard

Lorelai- hey Dad, what's up?

Richard- sit down (all sit) I wanted to discuss your wedding. I would like to help

Lorelai- you don't need to.

Richard- but I'd like to. (passes an envelope) I also have a certain musical group in mind.

Lorelai- (opens envelope) Whoa Dad! This is too much!

Richard- It's enough. You don't need to spend it all on the wedding.

Luke- this is very very kind of you Richard

Richard- you two deserve it. Lorelai, your mother had quite a time swallowing your relationship. All that happened in January is behind us and I'll just say I'm proud that you made it through it.

Lorelai- Oh dad Thanks! (hugs)

Richard- now back to this musical group I had in mind.

Lorelai- Oasis?

Richard- I have contacted an old string quartet that has played at many prestigious events

Luke- That's perfect!

Lorelai- I wonder if they'd be available...?

Richard- Well I booked them so I guess they are. Now last week you told me it was on the 15th of January, is this still true?

Lorelai- yeah it is. So you already booked them?

Richard- I hope that's ok.

Lorelai- It's more than ok! Thanks!

Richard- your welcome. Do you have anything else planned yet?

Luke- no, not yet.

Lorelai- Luke and I are pretty busy, but I think Rory and I are going to look for a dress sometime soon.

Richard- Well, I'll let you go.

Luke- Thank you for the check and the music arrangements.

Lorelai- yah Dad.

Richard- ( smiles) goodbye.

Lorelai- Bye! (outside next to pool)

Luke- your father just gave us a check for $30,000!

Lorelai- and booked us string quartet!

Luke- I could ruin this suit right now and buy a new one twice as expensive for the wedding!

Lorelai- go ahead, ruin it!

Luke- (tries to rip the sleeve) ah..how?

Lorelai- Like this. (pushes him into the pool)

Luke- hey!

Lorelai- You wanted to ruin it!

Luke- no, now I just think you should ruin your dress!

Lorelai- I just bought this!

Luke- $30,000 Lorelai. Seriously?

Lorelai- To spend on the wedding...

Luke- Well, I think this suit is officially ruined

Lorelai- come on, you better get out before my mother sees you.

Luke- ok, I'm coming. (climbs out and walks by Lorelai, as he does he pushed her in the pool)

Lorelai- Luke! Oh god, this water is freezing!

Luke- really? I wouldn't know...

Lorelai- ha-ha funny. I'm getting out. (climbs out)Let's go home.

Luke- wait.

Lorelai- what?

Luke- the check.

Lorelai- what about it?

Luke- you had it.

Lorelai- I gave it to you.

Luke- I put it in my pocket...(puts hand in pocket and pulls out a wet envelope)

Lorelai- (closes eyes and takes the envelope from Luke and goes to the pool house and knocks on the door, dripping wet. Richard answers)

Richard- what happened?

Lorelai- just an accident. But I'm afraid the check got wet.

Richard- (sighs) Really, Lorelai, be responsible for once. I'll rewrite you one.

Lorelai- Thanks.

Richard- Can I ask you ended up in the pool?

Lorelai- oh, Luke pushed me in- it's a long story.

Richard- I see. Well here's your check. Enjoy.

Lorelai- Thank you! (closes door, walks to car where Luke is warming up)

Luke- you get it?

Lorelai- with little persuasion.

Luke- Let's go home. (starts to drive) so you and Rory are dress shopping soon?

Lorelai- I guess. We'll see how long this fight of ours is going to last.

Luke- It won't last long, trust me.


	21. Behind the Iron Maiden

CHAPTERETTE

_**Behind the Iron Maiden**_

(This is the next week. Lorelai is sitting at her kitchen table working on some paper work and on the computer.)

Lorelai- Damn. Die in a hole computer. No, I don't want to play internet black gammon for money. Erg!

(Phone rings)Hellooo?

Emily- Lorelai, it's your mother.

Lorelai- hey mom...(squints and twitches)

Emily- you didn't mention if you were coming to my party yet.

Lorelai- What party?

Emily- My Halloween party, you forgot?

Lorelai- No, I didn't forget, it just slipped my mind. I'm busy.

Emily- what are you doing?

Lorelai- I'm just working on an event I'm planning.

Emily- Oh?

Lorelai- A town event. Fall gala. I said I'd do it.

Emily- That's good for you. But are you coming?

Lorelai- To what?

Emily- Lorelai...

Lorelai- I know, I know. Yes, I'm coming, with Luke, and Rory is coming too I think.

Emily- oh yes, Rory already told me last week, she's coming with a Ryan Roberts. Do you know this boy?

Lorelai- (looks shocked) Oh, I'm a little familiar with him. I figured she'd bring Jess but...Well, we haven't talked in a while.

Emily- well, I don't know, that's what she said.

Lorelai- ok mom. I got to go. Bye.

Emily- goodbye. (lorelai hangs up and redials on the phone)

Rory- hello?

Lorelai- hi it's me.

Rory- oh, hi.

Lorelai- I was just talking to Gramma about her party.

Rory- ya.

Lorelai- you're going with Ryan? What happened to Jess?

Rory- ya, Jess couldn't come.

Lorelai- Rory...I hate to say it but your making a mistake kid.

Rory- Mom! It's my life!

Lorelai- Well aren't we just living on a prayer.

Rory- I can deal ok? You're the one who said it was ok to do stuff with Ryan anyways!

Lorelai- This is different Rory, cant you see? You missed your anniversary with Jess! (silence)

Rory- I know.

Lorelai- well?

Rory- I talked to Jess about it already.

Lorelai- so he doesn't mind Ryan in your life?

Rory- I didn't tell him about Ryan.

Lorelai- Look Rory, I never liked Jess, if this was 3 years ago, I would be all for you guys breaking up, but it's now and I finally see Jess for who he really is behind his leather jacket and iron maiden shirt. He's a great guy and you 2 really have something together. I see it, can't you?

Rory- everything's going to work out mom.

Lorelai- fine Rory, how about this: Until you tell Jess about Ryan, we're not talking

Rory- Fine!

Lorelai- Not Talking! Bye!

Rory- Bye! (Lorelai hangs up and puts her hands in her hair and redials the phone)

Sookie- hello?

Lorelai- hey.

Sookie- hey what's wrong?

Lorelai- Oh, just things, nevermind it. What do you say about doing some bridesmaidy things today?

Sookie- ok.

Lorelai- maybe I little shopping, planning...

Sookie- I thought you were working on the fall gala plans today?

Lorelai- Oh I'm sick of doing that. I need to get out.

Sookie- Are we meeting Rory?

Lorelai- ah, no. She's not coming.

Sookie- But she's the maid of honor, she should be coming.

Lorelai- She's not coming Sookie!

Sookie- oh. Ok. Sorry.

Lorelai- No, I'm sorry, mood swing.

Sookie- oh yeah. Meet in Hartford?

Lorelai- 40min?

Sookie- deal.

Lorelai- see ya! (hangs up)


	22. The Ben Stiller Track Suit Thing

Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore Girls (I wish!) or any of their affiliates.

**_Chapterette #1: The Ben Stiller Track Suit Thing_**

(In Rory's dorm. She and Jess are watching Star Wars 3)

Jess- So let me get this straight, Anikon has gone to the dark side and is fighting OB1?

Rory- basically.

Jess- This is too confusing.

Rory- No, the Royal Tennenbaum's are confusing, this is intellectual.

Jess- Now, that is one movie I did see and I think it turned me off movies all together. I didn't get the Ben Stiller track suit thing.

Rory- It was pretty bad. (silence except for the movie) Hey, did I tell you I was sorry for missing our anniversary

Jess- oh, you mentioned it I think. (sarcastically. He actually means that she told him a billion times)

Rory- 'cause I am! If I had been reminded that it was on Thursday, it might have stuck in my head.

Jess- maybe.

Rory- I'm sorry...

Jess- Where were you anyways?

Rory- When?

Jess- On Thursday.

Rory- Oh, my phone was recharging, I was at the paper.

Jess- oh ok.

**MUST READ: FALL GALA DATE HAS BEEN CHANGED TO NOV 2ND! That is 2 days after Emily's Halloween party. I changed it because the way things play out, I can't have a huge gap between the party's or else there will be nothing to write about. SPOILER: This is Jess/Rory story for all those people who think it's not. I had to change the ending kinda to accommodate people's wishes...And also, in the next while, after the Halloween party, there is a lot of drama and fighting especially with Lorelai. Just to keep you intrigued! Ciao**


	23. Anticipation

Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore Girls (I wish!) or any of their affiliates.

_**Anticipation **_

(In Hartford, Lorelai and Sookie are dress shopping as planned. They are walking down a street with tons of bridal stores)

Sookie- how about this one?

Lorelai- too puffy.

Sookie- This one?

Lorelai- too lacy.

Sookie- you're being impossible!

Lorelai- I just don't like any of them. I don't really feel like shopping.

Sookie- But you wanted to get a dress.

Lorelai- before.

Sookie- We're not actually here to get a dress are we?

Lorelai- ahh, nah.

Sookie- so what are we doing then?

Lorelai- hanging out. We don't hang out enough anymore.

Sookie- Something's on your mind.

Lorelai- maybe.

Sookie- what?

Lorelai- Rory and I aren't talking.

Sookie- What? When did this happen?

Lorelai- This morning. She's just not treating Jess that great and she wouldn't take my advice.

Sookie- Who's idea was it to stop talking?

Lorelai- ahg, mine. I'm taking privileges away.

Sookie- from yourself too.

Lorelai- oh I'll get over it.

Sookie- She'll come around.

Lorelai- that's what Luke said.

Sookie- Well, Luke's a smart guy (laughs)

( At Grandparent's house. A bunch of people are hustling around in uniform)

Emily- Move those flowers to that table and put the pumpkins there. Roberto has the carved pumpkins in the kitchen, take them and put them along the outside foyer.

(doorbell)

I'll get it! (opens door) Lorelai!

Lorelai- Hey mom! Wow, you got quite the bee hive happening here.

Emily- preparations for the party.

Lorelai- ohhh. Well I brought over the decorations you wanted.

Emily- Oh, thank you. I'll just go put them down...So I heard that your father gave you a pretty wholesome donation.

Lorelai- yes he did.

Emily- If I could have a hand in your wedding, I would help too.

Lorelai- your opinions are always welcome.

Emily- (pulls a card out of pocket) This is one of the most acclaimed florists in America. Anything you get is one me.

Lorelai- I can't except that. Dad already gave me money to get things like that.

Emily- So you're father is allowed to help but I'm not?

Lorelai- no, I just don't need anymore money.

Emily- Then what would you like?

Lorelai- I would like you tooooo (pause) be a bridesmaid.

Emily- oh wow! I would love to!

Lorelai- good!

Emily- ok!

Lorelai- well I better go.

Emily- ok goodbye.

Lorelai- Bye! (She walks out of door and hits her hand on her forehead) uh.

(In the Diner. Lorelai is sitting at a table reading a magazine)

Luke- Whatcha reading?

Lorelai- Bridal.

Luke- of course.

Lorelai- I chose my dress.

Luke- oh! Really? Can I see?

Lorelai- ah no! Bad luck. But there is one problem.

Luke- yes?

Lorelai- Well if I try on any dresses now, they won't fit me on our wedding day because I'm so much bigger then I will be.

Luke- oh I didn't think of that.

Lorelai- neither. So I don't know what I'm gonna do.

Luke- Why don't you ask the store to put it aside for you in a couple sizes and then right before the wedding go in and find the one that fits.

Lorelai- Do you think the store will do that?

Luke- just explain your story, I'm sure they'll sympathize.

Lorelai- Ok.

Luke- Well I booked the priest.

Lorelai- good honey, now you can get me some more coffee!

Luke- no.

Lorelai- what?

Luke- just kidding.

Lorelai- not like that would stop me anyways. (cell rings and it's Rory) hello?

Luke- out. (Lorelai waves it away)

Lorelai- (to Luke) Last time I left I found out you built a crib, do you want something like that to happen again?

Rory- huh?

Lorelai- Sorry I was talking to Luke.

Rory- oh. Well hi.

Lorelai- Well hello. Did you tell Jess?

Rory- no bu-

Lorelai- ok then-

Rory- I need a ride tonight. To Grandma's.

Lorelai- Oh. OK.

Rory- I'm going to be at Jess' this weekend and there's no point in us taking 2 cars.

Lorelai- alright. Fine, come over at six.

Rory- ok bye.

Lorelai- bye. (hangs up)

Luke- Rory?

Lorelai- yes...

Luke- and?

Lorelai- we're giving her a ride tonight.

Luke- and Jess isn't going?

Lorelai- nope. Rory's going with _Ryan._

Luke- Jess says he cant go. He's working.

Lorelai- that's the word. Well I should go get ready.

Luke- already?

Lorelai- Well it takes time to make this (circles face with finger) you know.

(Luke smiles and kisses her goodbye. She leaves)

(Rory is in her car driving to Stars Hollow. Her cell rings)

Rory- hello?

Ryan- Hey it's Ryan.

Rory- Why Hello!

Ryan- uh, what time should I meet you at your grandparents?

Rory- 6:30 I guess. What are you doing now?

Ryan- I'm taking a break, but I'm going back to work in a bit.

Rory- ok, so you have the address.

Ryan- yup. Do you think this will be weird? I mean I got your Grampa fired!

Rory- I have a feeling my Grampa won't be there tonight.

Ryan- But what about your Gramma? Emily, is it?

Rory- yah. Don't worry, she'll love you. No doubt about it.

Ryan- ok ciao. (They hang up)

(At Lorelai's. Luke and Lorelai are in their bedroom)

Lorelai- Luke? Do you have my black pumps?

Luke- Oh, sorry, I think I left them at the Drag club with you pantyhose.

Lorelai- Do you think you could get them?

Luke- yah, tomorrow on my way to Vegas.

Lorelai- So you don't know where they are?

Luke- not a clue.

Lorelai- erg...oh here they are under the bed, how'd they get there?

Luke- probably from unnecessary clothes throwing.(smiles at Lorelai)

Lorelai- oh yeah. Ok. Rules for tonight: You can talk to Rory as much as you like but not about topics like me, Ryan, or Jess. If she brings it up, quickly change the subject. Don't tell her anything I've done because she's cut off remember?

Luke- That's a little harsh.

Lorelai- Time will tell my friend. 2nd rule: stay away from topics when talking with my relatives such as Rory and mines fight, our wedding; there'll be all over that one and you'll never get a free second; and last but not least, my teenage pregnancy. Stay far, far away from that.

Luke- I can do that.

Lorelai- and 3rd rule: We'll be out of there by 10pm at the latest.

Luke- Definitely can do that.

Lorelai- good. (doorbell) do you mind?

Luke- nope. (leaves for door. Lorelai sits on bed almost bracing herself. Downstairs Luke opens door to Rory who is dressed in a brown short sleeved dress with a pink pea coat over and her hair is curly with her bangs pulled straight back)

Luke- hey...

Rory- hi Luke! Are you guys ready yet?

Luke- Lorelai is just putting the final touches on her outfit, as you know, it takes a while.

Rory- oh, I know well!

Luke- Well, ah, come in, sit down.

Rory- I see you got a new suit. It's nice.

Luke- Oh thanks. I went shopping the other day with your mom...oh rule one...

Rory- huh?

Luke- nevermind. I just went shopping and bought a couple suits, 1 for the wedding.

Rory- oh, that's good. (Lorelai comes downstairs)

Lorelai- Tada! (she is wearing a black, long-sleeved, wrap-around dress with a satin ribbon around the middle that goes down to her knees. Her hair is perfectly straight, black pumps and orange, pumpkin earings)

Luke- oh wow, you look great!

Lorelai- I had to go a little festive. Very un-Emily Gilmore-esque.

Rory- Well let's go then.

Lorelai- ok. (all leave) (Entering party in foyer) Look's like she managed to pull off another one...(Emily comes)

Emily- Girls! Luke. How nice to see you!

Rory- Hey Grandma! This looks beautiful!

Luke- yes, it really does.

Emily- Thank you, Thank you.

Lorelai- Where should we put out coats?

Emily- Eliza will take them. Eliza! (She takes coats)

(Emily leaves. Rory goes off to find Ryan)

Lorelai- So how does it feel?

Luke- How does what feel?

Lorelai- To be forever knows as Luke Danes, Lorelai Gilmore's fiancée? Or husband, soon.

Luke- no one's said that. (Someone comes over to them)

Uncle Ben- So this must be Luke Dane's, Lorelai's fiancée?

Lorelai- Yes he is, live in living colour! How are you Uncle Ben?

Uncle Ben- Oh, I'm fine. The old heart just isn't working like it used to.

Lorelai- oh, that's too bad. Well take care Uncle Ben.

Uncle Ben- You too Lorelai. Nice to meet you Luke.

Luke- you too.(Uncle leaves) That was your uncle?

Lorelai- Not blood related. Thank God! Just a close family friend.

Luke- ok.

(Rory is walking through living room. She spots Ryan talking to some people)

Rory- hey!

Ryan- (turns around) oh hey!

Rory- Sorry I got here a little late...

Ryan- It's ok, I've just been talking to these people. Did you knoe she planned Donald Trump's latest wedding?

Rory- no, I didn't. Pretty cool eh? My Grandma knows pretty cool people.

Ryan- I'll say. So where's your mom? I want to meet her.

Rory- We'll see her around, but first let's get some drinks.

Ryan- sounds like a plan.


	24. Wilson, I Made a Mistake

Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore Girls (I wish!) or any of their affiliates.

_**Wilson, I made a Mistake**_

(At the bar)

Lorelai- One Pellegrino with lime please.

Luke- I'll have a Kokanee.

Lorelai- Have you seen Rory lately?

Luke- nope. Oh, there she is. Is that Bryan?

Lorelai- No, it's Ryan. But yes, it is.

Luke- he's not bad looking. (Lorelai raises her eyebrows)- I mean, well, it's not like he's a mess and sloppy and all that…

Lorelai- no, he's not… (Emily comes over)

Emily- how is the party going for you two?

Lorelai- Oh it's fun! Just getting some drinks… (takes drinks from bartender) Thanks. (smiles)

Emily- that's a good start. So did you know that that boy Rory's with actually took Richard's job?

Lorelai- Yeah, I heard about that. It's ok right?

Emily- Yes, its good for him. He seems like a nice young man, perfect for Rory.

Luke- We'll tell her you said that.

Lorelai- Maybe.

Emily- What do you mean 'maybe' Lorelai?

Lorelai- Well, she is seeing Jess right now. I think it would be kind of inappropriate to mention how right he is for her.

Emily- Well isn't her decision who she sees? After all, Ryan is the one here, not Jess.

Lorelai- Yes it is her decision but…

Emily- Good! Well, nice talking to you! (walks away)

(Lorelai gestures stabbing at Emily as he back is turned)

Lorelai- hypocrite.

Luke- Are you okay?

Lorelai- yeah. Luke, why would you tell her we'd tell Rory that?

Luke- I was being polite!

Lorelai- Still. (sips drink)

Luke- Lor, I think we should talk.

Lorelai- okay.

Luke- Come upstairs. (leads upstairs)

Lorelai- Oh Luke. Do you think right now is really the most appropriate time…

Luke- no, I actually mean talk. (opens bedroom door and enters then closes door)

Lorelai- Luke if this is about Rory and I…

Luke- I think you're taking it too far. I think you should step out of her life and let her make her own mistakes.

Lorelai- (silent) But this is so unfair to Jess!

Luke- Hon, tell me why you are so attached to Jess and Rory's boyfriend? Why him?

Lorelai- I don't know, he's a good guy.

Luke- I'm sure Ryan is too.

(silence. Lorelai turns to Luke with glassy eyes)

Lorelai- It's just… I was so ready to accept Jess. Rory was having his baby. He would have permanently been in my life. And I love how he reacted, he would have given Rory and the baby everything. And now Rory is forgetting all that.

Luke- Yeah. I understand. You promise me you will forget about all that and let her figure it out on her own?

Lorelai- I'll try.

Luke- and you and Rory will talk again?

Lorelai- I guess.

Luke- Ok good. (hugs)

(Later during the Party: Rory and Ryan are talking)

Rory- So have you read the DaVinci Code?

Ryan- No, I'm more into the movie. Tom Hanks inspires me.

Rory- To do what? Act?

Ryan- no, no, I mean, what kind of man can stay alive on an island for 4 years with only a volleyball to talk to? It gives me hope.

Rory- do you have a 'wilson'?

Ryan- Yeah, my computer at work.

Rory- ahhh (waiter comes by) oh, another cosmo for me (takes drink) Thanks.

Ryan- Is that your 3rd (Rory takes a sip and holds up 4 fingers) Oh wow it's going to be an early night!

Rory- do you not drink?

Ryan- Not tonight. I have to be in New York at 9am tomorrow. But I'm usually not a big drinker anyways.

Rory- Goody two shoes.

Ryan- call me what you like but who's going to have the headache tomorrow?

Rory- subject change. You're putting a downer on my fun!

Ryan- This is a really beautiful house! Your Mom really grew up here?

Rory- Yeah she did. This is so not her style though.

Ryan- She sounds really cool and laid back.

Rory- yeah… sometimes.

Ryan- Oh. (laughs) Are you two in a fight or something?

Rory- It's a long story.

Ryan- ok. Thanks for bringing me! I'm glad I met you. I really like you Rory. (Rory is looking at Ryan silently. Ryan goes in and kisses her, he pulls away and they're both looking at the ground)

Ryan- I- (Rory kisses him back. They separate)

Rory- come in here (pulls him into the study and closes the door)

Ryan- I kissed you (Rory is pacing)

Rory- yes you did.

Ryan- you kissed me back.

Rory- yes I did.

Ryan- I don't regret it… (Rory stops and looks at him)

Rory- Ryan, I have a boyfriend. I was pregnant in the summer with his child but I lost it. I was with him when I met you. He doesn't know about you. Everyon is telling me I'm making a mistake by being with you. I have been denying it because I think I might like you too but I didn't want to admit it. But, I don't want to lose Jess. This here, you and I, can't work. Not now.

(Ryan looks stunned. Lorelai opens the door and looks disappointed)

Lorelai- We're leaving now Rory.

Rory- Ok. Ryan, I better go. I'll see you around I guess. (leaves)

(In the car)

Lorelai- So, ah, Rory, did you enjoy the party?

Rory- yeah. It was ok…

Luke- You don't look so good.

Lorelai- someone had too much to drink…(smiles)

Rory- maybe a little.

Lorelai- Am I dropping you off at Jess'? (pulls up in front of diner)

Rory- yeah, thanks. Bye. (gets out and goes into diner)

Lorelai- You coming home Luke? (starts driving home)

Luke- Yeah, I need to talk to you about something.

Lorelai- Oh ok.

(In Jess' apartment)

Rory- hey.

Jess- hey. (kisses)

Rory- how was work?

Jess- same old.

Rory- I see.

Jess- are you drunk?

Rory- kinda.

Ryan- sit down, I'll get you some water.

Rory- Jess, you're so good to me. You should have come to the party. It was lots of fun.

Jess- I'm glad you had a good time (hands glass of water)

Rory- thanks.

Jess- You should get some sleep.

Rory- Your not tired though.

Jess- It's ok. Come on. (walks to bedroom)


End file.
